Humanidade
by Gabihh-chan
Summary: Um virús espacial invadiu a terra trazendo um novo gênis que se manifestou em uma pequena parcela da população, o gênis mutante. A partir de então foram criadas quatro ceitas secreta e uma guerra está prestes a explodir. .:FICHAS FECHADAS:.
1. Introdução

_**Humanidade**_

_._

_Por: Gabihh-chan_

_._

_Em um mundo chamado terra. _

_Viviam seres humanos normais. _

_Que levavam suas vidas como todo os outros. _

_Até que um dia tudo mudou. _

.

.

.

_Longe da vista de meros mortais. _

_Existem mundos diferentes e extremamente complexos. _

_Está longe de nossa natureza entende-los. _

_Mas teremos que nos adaptar, levando-se em conta que um desses mundos estranhos. _

_Interferiu em nosso mundo. _

.

.

.

_Um parasita viajante do espaço trazia um novo gênis. _

_Gênis que se misturou ao sangue de grande parte da população humana. _

_Mas que em poucos se manifestou. _

_E quais eram seus "sintomas"? _

_._

_._

_. _

_Uma raça **mutante. **_

_._

_._

_. _

_A partir de então se formaram duas Ceitas secretas. _

_Ambas tinham o mesmo interece e um líder mutante. _

_._

_._

_._

_O interece? _

_Conduzir de alguma forma as habilidades dessa nova raça para um objetivo especifico. _

_A diferença? _

_O interece de cada Ceita. _

_Os líderes? _

_Tsunade e Pain. _

_As ceitas? _

_Daimmond e Rubi. _

.

.

.

_Uma tragédia estava prestes a acontecer. _

_Um guerra entre ceitas e o confronto entre o bem e o mal. _

_Mas independente da guerra, ou do interece de cada ceita, a cada semana um novo mutante era descoberto. _

_E antes de mutante, todos são humanos, com emoções. _

_O resultado foi nada mais de que uma briga por intereces egoístas, mutantes confusos e desesperados, humanos inocentes no meio de um confronto sem sentido. _

_._

_._

_. _

_A partir da ameaça de guerra duas novas ceitas se formaram. _

_Como se isso fosse melhorar a situação lastimavel em que a terra se encontrava. _

_Pobres serer desprovidos de racionalidade. _

_Novamente duas ceitas com o mesmo interece se formaram_

_Desta vez coordenadas por humanos, especificamente cientistas. _

_._

_._

_._

_O interece? _

_Por fim a raça mutante e reestabelecer o equilibrio da humanidade. _

_A diferença? _

_O modo com que pretendiam fazer isso. _

_Os lideres? _

_Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke. _

_As ceitas?_

_Hope e Death. _

_._

_._

_._

_As quatro ceitas estavam formadas. _

_Cada qual com seu interece, protegendo os próprios principios e cobiçando a sobrevivencia. _

_Cada qual a sua maneira, tentando decifrar qual seria a melhor solução para o problema. _

_Guerra. Sangue inocente. Desespero. Morte. _

_O mundo estava caindo em uma decadencia profunda. _

_Era uma guerra de ideais. _

_E os vencedores sobreviveriam. _

_Ou quem sabe, não houvessem vencedores. _

_._

_._

_._

_O destino agora estava nas mãos do próprio destino._

_._

_._

_._

_:.x.:_

**_Fanfiction de fichas._**

_:.x.:_

_._

_._

_._

**_-x- Explicações: -x-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Introdução.

O mundo foi invadido por um parasita do espaço, um tipo de virus, que infectou o sangue de praticamente toda população mundial, mas que se manifestou em poucos. Aqueles infectados pelo vírus em que ele não reagiu não obtiveram nenhuma alteração, após algum tempo o virús morreu e eles continuaram como humanos normais. A pequena parcela de humanos onde o vírus encontou condições de sobrevivencia, ganharam um novo "Gênis", o gênis mutante. Esse gênis pode se manifestar imediatamente ou demorar dias, semanas, anos para se manifestar. Ao se manifestar o gênis traz habilidades especiais, no caso poderes sobrehumanos, e podem ou não trazer modificações físicas. Não esqueçamos que se trata de um virús, que habita no ar, e que continua infectando cada vez mais pessoas.

Ceitas.

São grupos secretos formados após a invasão do parasita, cada qual com seu objetivo especifico.

Rubi.

Ceita constituída por mutantes, liderada por Pain com cede na Alemãnha. O objetivo dessa ceita é encontrar mutantes confusos ou com mentes perversas, com intuito de usar seus poderes para espalhar o caos pelo mundo e dominar a raça humana, além claro de alcançar objetivos e cobiças como fortuna, luxo e Poder. Caracterizada por prometer aos mutantes concretizar seus sonhos como reencarnar um ente querido morto na guerra, desfazer suas mutações física, e assim conseguir o apoio de mutantes confusos que não desejavam fazer o mal, mas que aceitam essa condição por seus objetivos. Entre seus planos estão assaltos a tesouros mundiais, sequestros de pessoas importantes, destruição de monumentos históricos para impor soberanidade entre outros. Essa ceita tem ligações e acordos com os mais poderosos mafiosos, contrabandistas, assacinos entre outros... Estes, por uma grande quantia em dinheiro contratam os serviços de agentes da Rubi em missões como escolta e proteção de mafiosos, roubo de tecnologia, assacinatos, entre outros. Todos desta ceita possuem alguma jóia de rubi.

Daimmond. 

Ceita constituida por mutantes, liderada po Tsunade com cede na França. O objetivo dessa ceita é encontrar mutantes que usem seus dons para proteger a raça humana, principalmente dos membros da Rubi. Essa ceita tem ligações e acordos com lideres politicos de diversos países e estados, que por um pagamento justo que mantem os agentes da Daimmond, contratam seus serviços para proteção de líderes políticos, prisão de criminosos entre outros. Todos desta ceita possuem alguma jóia de diamante.

Hope.

Ceita constituída por cientistas, liderada Sakura com cede nos Estados Unidos. O objetivo dessa ceita é encontrar uma "Cura" para a mutação, expecificamente alguma substancia que aniquile completamente o vírus e que acabe com o gênis mutante sem causar danos aos portadores do Gênis. Essa ceita acredita que o único modo de reestabelecer a "paz" mundial é acabando completamente com a raça mutante, mas tem conciencia de que por traz de mutantes há vidas humanas que não optaram por esta transformação. A Hope tem apoio financeiro e técnológico de grandes potencias mundiais, seus agentes trabalham secretamente em pesquisas com mutantes. Todos desta ceita possuem a tatuagem de uma estrela de cinco pontas.

Death.

Ceita constituída por cientistas, liderada por Sasuke com cede na Russia. O objetivo desta ceita, assim como a Hope é aniquilar totalmente a raça mutante, mas com as próprias mãos. A Death trabalha em pesquisa de armas que neutralize especificamente a habilidade de cada mutante ou que possa atingi-los de alguma maneira fatal, para que então possam lutar de igual para igual. A Death também acredita que o fim da raça mutante é a única chance da humanidade, mas acha uma grande perda de tempo investir em uma "Cura" que pode nunca se concretizar, por isso é a favor do exterminio total da raça mutante, sejam bons ou mals, para que então os humanos voltem a viver em hamonia. A Death tem o apoio de radicais das grandes potências que apoiam o seu ponto de vista. Todos desta ceita possuem a tatuagem de um crucifixo.

Guerras e conflitos entre Ceitas.

Como puderam ver o objetivo e ponto de vista de cada ceita é muito distinto e acabam colidindo entre sí. A Daimmond tem um grande conflito com a Rubi além de uma preocupação permanente com a Death que insiste em matar os seus agentes pelo simples fatos de serem mutantes, mas preferem não declarar guerra com a Death. Os agentes da Rubi permanecem em conflito constante com todas as outras ceitas, pois todas de alguma forma desejam aniquilar a Rubi. A Death além de constante conflitos com a Rubi, o que é inevitavel, persegue os membros da Daimmond e tem um conflito de ideais com a Hope, pois cada um defente verbalmente o seu ponto de vista. Por fim a Hope é constantemente caçada pela Rubi, e assim teve que desenvolver amas para se defenderam, são aliados da Daimmond e permanecem em conflito verbal com a Death, como explicado antes por confronto de ideais.

.

.

.

**-x- Modelo de Ficha: -x-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mutantes: (Todos os tópicos que possuirem "" são obrigatórios, caso contrário são opcionais, favor consultar as especificações).

Nome completo: Na ordem da origem do nome. Japonês segue o padrão "Sobrenome/nome" e os demais "Nome/sobrenome".

Apelido: Nome pelo qual é conhecido pelos amigos, ou nome pelo qual ficou conhecido no mundo. Tópico não obrigatório.

Nacionalidade: A fanfiction se passa pelo mundo todo, então pode haver personagens de _qualquer_ nacionalidade.

Idade: Por favor, aqueles que desejaram ter um _par_ coloque idade entre 15 e 25 anos. Personagens _infantis _com menos de quinze ou maiores de 25, também serão bem vindas, essas personagens poderão ser muito importantes, mas não terão um par.

Aparência física humana: Peço que sejam extremamente detalhados e originais, caracteristicas únicas que marquem a identidade de seu peronagem são ectremamente bem vindas. Lembrando que aqui deve ser colocada a aparencia física do personagem _antes _da mutação.

Aparência física mutante: Aqui peço especificamente _todas _as alterações ocorridas na personagem após a mutação e se ela pode ocultar ou não essas modificações. Lembrando que não é obrigatória a alteração física. Tópico não obrigatório.

Personalidade: Novamente peço que sejam extremamente detalhados e originais.

Habilidades Mutantes: Por favor meus queridos não sejam muito apelões, seu personagem não será mais ou menos importante que outros por ser o indestrutivel, peço que sejam racionais a este ponto.

Ceita: A qual ceita pertence: Daimmond ou Rubi? Lembrando que necessito de personagens de ambas as ceitas e que nenhuma das duas terá mais ou menos importancia que a outra. Ok?

Porque se aliou a essa ceita?: Não é porque o personagem pertence a Rubi que é um ser perverso e desalmado. Há diversos motivos que podem levar um mutante, recém descoberto, confuso e desesperado a se aliar a uma das ceitas. Pode ser que um mutante de bom coração se alie a Rubi porque um dos membros lhe prometeu usar seu poderes para lhe dar algo que deseja. Seja criativo.

Qual é a jóia que usa e onde ela se localiza?: Bom, vocês já sabem, os membros da Daimmond tem que ter uma peça de diamante, os membros da Rubi uma peça de rubi. Pode ser broche, brinco, colar, pingente, anel, piercing... qualquer coisa. Especifique aqui.

História: Sim, eu sei que essa parte é um saco, mas é de extrema importancia e um item de peso nesta fic. Conte aqui como foi sua vida antes da mutação, como descobriu que era um mutante, como reagiu a isso, como foi induzido a uma das ceitas, se perdeu algum ente querido na guerra, se tem parentes pelo mundo ou não e todos estes itens.

Par: Coloque três opções sendo qualquer um do anime naruto e especifique sua preferencia, tentarei ao máximo atende-las. Se quiser fazer par com um OOC, fique a vontade para colocar insto aqui. Por favor apenas casais Heteros... nada contra Lemon ou Yuri... Apenas não sei trabalhar com eles.

Roupas que usa: Se quiser deixar as roupas que ele usa eu seguirei fielmente a sua descrição. Peço que incluam: Roupa que usa na ceita; Casualmente; Em eventos especiais e Pijama. Tópico não obrigatório, Mas se não preenche-lo, eu mesmo criarei o visual do seu personagem conforme as minha preferencias.

Medos, fobias ou fraquezas: Ninguém é de ferro, especifique aqui seu ponto fraco, medo, fobia, ou qualquer outra destas coisas. Tópico não obrigatório, porém se não for preenchido eu mesma criarei uma fraqueza que se encaixe com meus planos para o personagem.

Hobbies, Manias ou vicios: Bem, coloque aqui todas as manias, costumes, o que ele gosta de fazer no tempo vago. Tópico não obrigatório.

Sonhos, ambições ou objetivos: Coloque aqui seu sonhos, seus desejos e vontades, desejos profundos, secretos e seu objetivos.

Aceita cenas de Sangue ou Violencia?: Estamos em uma guerra, esse tipo de coisa acontece.

Aceita morrer?: Aqueles que aceitarem prometo que terão uma morte digna e que atrasarei isto ao máximo, deichando sua participação na Fanfiction muito bem marcada. São nessessárias mortes em uma guerra. Levem isto em conta por favor.

Aceita Hentai?: Especifique aqui se aceita cenas explicita de sexo envolvendo seu personagem, e claro se gostaria ou não que isso ocorrece.

Termos de compromisso: Se aceitar seu personagem estára sujeito a qualquer cituação imposta na Fanfiction. Caso aceite preencha o campo a seguir:

Eu, , aceito os termos de compromisso dessa fanfiction, submetendo o meu personagem a qualquer cituação ou decisão da autora Gabihh-chan.

**Fim de ficha para mutante.**

.

.

.

Ciêntistas: (Todos os tópicos que possuirem "" são obrigatórios, caso contrário são opcionais, favor consultar as especificações).

Nome completo: Na ordem da origem do nome. Japonês segue o padrão "Sobrenome/nome" e os demais "Nome/sobrenome".

Apelido: Nome pelo qual é conhecido pelos amigos, ou nome pelo qual ficou conhecido no mundo. Tópico não obrigatório.

Nacionalidade: A fanfiction se passa pelo mundo todo, então pode haver personagens de _qualquer_ nacionalidade.

Idade: Por favor idade acima de 15 anos, e para os que desejam ter um par, inferior a 25. Neste campo personagens menosres de 15 anos não serão aceitos, e os maiores de 25 não terão par.

Aparência física: Peço que sejam extremamente detalhados e originais, caracteristicas únicas que marquem a identidade de seu peronagem são ectremamente bem vindas. Lembrando que cientistas são apenas humanos, então nada muito sobrenatural ok?

Personalidade: Novamente peço que sejam extremamente detalhados e originais.

Especialidade: Qual a sua especialidade como cientista? Criar armas, desenvolver pesquisas, até espionagem e infiltração é válida. Tópico não obrigatório.

Ceita: A qual ceita pertence: Hope ou Death? Lembrando que necessito de personagens de ambas as ceitas e que nenhuma das duas terá mais ou menos importancia que a outra. Ok?

Porque se aliou a essa ceita?: Atenção, ser aliado da Death não quer dizer que você é uma pessoa amarga e sem coração. Cada uma das ceitas defende um ponto de vista, diga qual o motivo marcante, ou mesmo que seja irrelevante que te levou a aceitar e defender os objetivos da sua ceita.

Qual é a tatuagem que usa e onde ela se localiza?: Bom, vocês já sabem, os membros da Hope tem que ter uma Tatuagem de estrela, os membros da Death uma tatuagem de crucifixo. Pode ser nas costas, cintura, barriga, braço, ombro, perna... Especifique aqui.

História: Sim, eu sei que essa parte é um saco, mas é de extrema importancia e um item de peso nesta fic. Conte aqui como foi sua vida antes do virus invadir a terra, como resolveu se tornar um cientista, como foi induzido a uma das ceitas, se perdeu algum ente querido na guerra, se tem parentes pelo mundo ou não e todos estes itens.

Par: Coloque três opções sendo qualquer um do anime naruto e especifique sua preferencia, tentarei ao máximo atende-las. Se quiser fazer par com um OOC, fique a vontade para colocar insto aqui. Por favor apenas casais Heteros... nada contra Lemon ou Yuri... Apenas não sei trabalhar com eles.

Roupas que usa: Se quiser deixar as roupas que ele usa eu seguirei fielmente a sua descrição. Peço que incluam: Roupa que usa na ceita; Casualmente; Em eventos especiais e Pijama. Tópico não obrigatório, Mas se não preenche-lo, eu mesmo criarei o visual do seu personagem conforme as minha preferencias.

Medos, fobias ou fraquezas: Ninguém é de ferro, especifique aqui seu ponto fraco, medo, fobia, ou qualquer outra destas coisas. Tópico não obrigatório, porém se não for preenchido eu mesma criarei uma fraqueza que se encaixe com meus planos para o personagem.

Hobbies, Manias ou vicios: Bem, coloque aqui todas as manias, costumes, o que ele gosta de fazer no tempo vago. Tópico não obrigatório.

Sonhos, ambições ou objetivos: Coloque aqui seu sonhos, seus desejos e vontades, desejos profundos, secretos e seu objetivos.

Aceita cenas de Sangue ou Violencia?: Estamos em uma guerra, esse tipo de coisa acontece.

Aceita morrer?: Aqueles que aceitarem prometo que terão uma morte digna e que atrasarei isto ao máximo, deichando sua participação na Fanfiction muito bem marcada. São nessessárias mortes em uma guerra. Levem isto em conta por favor.

Aceita Hentai?: Especifique aqui se aceita cenas explicita de sexo envolvendo seu personagem, e claro se gostaria ou não que isso ocorrece.

Termos de compromisso: Se aceitar seu personagem estára sujeito a qualquer cituação imposta na Fanfiction. Caso aceite preencha o campo a seguir:

Eu, , aceito os termos de compromisso dessa fanfiction, submetendo o meu personagem a qualquer cituação ou decisão da autora Gabihh-chan.

**Fim de ficha para Ciêntista. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bem pessoal, aí estão as fichas, os escolhidos poderão ser anunciados entre amanhã a noite e quinta-feira a noite. _

_Por favor, preciso de fichas tanto para ciêntistas quanto para mutantes... Nenhum dos dois será mais ou menos importante que o outro. _

_São aceitos personagens tanto femininos quanto masculidos. _

_Um único autor pode sim mandar mais de uma ficha na Review se quiser. _

_Espero que tenham gostado da idéia. _

_Por favor sejam detalhistas e especificos. _

_Dêem a opinião de vocês sobre a fic. _

_Agora apertem "Go" Deixem uma review, uma ficha, e faça uma autora feliz. :D _

_._

_._

_._

_Continua._


	2. Fichas fechadas

_Hohoho... Gabihh-chan voltou! (Puts, o papai Noel vai vir reclamar diretos autorais. Sopksopskpos :x) _

_Bem meus queridos, quero dizer que eu simplesmente __amei__ a criatividade de vocês nas novas fichas que recebi. _

_Foi um trabalho árduo, complicado, onde eu realmente torrei meus miolinhos para escolher algumas das fichas entre tantas que estavam simplesmente __perfeitas__. _

_Sem brincadeira, não é exagero! Eu li e reli as fichas pelo menos quatro vezes cada uma. Foram pelo menos 3 exaustivas horas de analises para escolher as fichas. _

_Bem, mas não dava pra escolher todas, ou se não eu não daria conta... Mas a minha vontade realmente era deixar todos participarem. _

_Em todo caso __**muito obrigado** __a __todos__ que enviaram fichas e comentaram. Obrigada pelo apoio... Acreditem, sem você não há autores. _

_E por fim, a notícia que não podia faltar... __Fichas __Fechadas__. _

Todos os escolhidos a baixo:

_**Rubi**__**:** _

_Watanabe Shaoran. _

_Autor__: Sakusasuke._

_Seita: Rubi. _

_Par: Hyuuga Hinata. _

_Habilidades Mutantes: Inteligência acima dos padrões, habilidade em luta e Teletransporte._

_Elizabeth Von Teschen._

_Autora: Nara Nick. _

_Seita: Rubi. _

_Par: Uchiha Itachi. _

_Habilidades mutantes: Forte poder mental incluindo Telepatia e Hipnose. _

_Kaneshiro Haruma._

_Autora: KelL-chan_

_Seita: Rubi. _

_Par: Sasori. (Pode ser o Sasori... Me desculpe mas eu não sei escrever sobre o Hidan, é difícil pra mim... Se achar __Muito__ ruim me avise e eu coloco com o Hidan... mas peço que leve em consideração a minha dificuldade em escrever sobre ele ok? Responda o mais rápido que puder) _

_Habilidades mutantes: Agilidade e força sobre humanas além de "Presas envenenadas". _

_Urahara Naomi._

_Autora: Ledger m. _

_Seita: Rubi. _

_Par: Uchiha Sasuke. _

_Habilidades mutantes: Copiar a aparência de qualquer ser vivo além do domínio de fogo. (Sim... Fogo!:D)_

_May Meclower. _

_Autora: Luna Stuart. _

_Seita: Rubi. (Wee! Conseguiu... :D)_

_Par: Sabaku no Gaara. (Por favor me diz que não se incomoda do seu par ser o Gaara! T.T... É que eu to tendo dificuldade de encaixar a May mesmo ela sendo uma personagem ótima... Se ela fosse par do Gaara tudo ficaria __muito__ mais fácil pra mim... Espero que compreenda!) _

_Habilidades Mutantes: Controle das sombras. _

_ Bem... Mesmo com todos os __imprevistos__ eu já havia avisado que você não ficaria de fora da fic. E cumpro o que disse... Eu realmente gostei da May e aqui está ela. Obrigada pelo apoio e pela ficha... Desculpe as __inconveniências__. Parabéns, a vaga é sua. _

**_Daimmond__: _**

_Aislin Devlin._

_Autora: Lilly Angel88 (Faz umas das melhores fichas... :x)_

_Seita: Daimmond. _

_Par: Hyuuga Neji. (Espero que esteja bom pra você... Se encaixa nos planos que tenho pra ela). _

_Habilidades mutantes: Alto conhecimento e controle de Plantas, incluindo seus venenos, remédios, curas, além de sua alta resistência aos mesmos. Liberação de feromônios. (Tirei a habilidade de falar com animais, espero que compreenda, ela já tem bastantes habilidades e eu preferi restringir seu poder ao campo das plantas). _

_ Lilly, sempre mandando fichas incríveis e indispensáveis... A história da Lin me cativou e foi o item de peso pra que ela entrasse. Muitos planos estão reservados pra ela. Parabéns, a vaga é sua. _

_Road Cullen._

_Autor(a): NeeBear. _

_Seita: Daimmond. _

_Par: Alexander Walken. (Aê... Conseguiu. xD) _

_Habilidades mutantes: Grande agilidade e força além da habilidade de neutralizar habilidades ou enfraquecer seus oponentes se tiver tal intenção e tocar neles. (Transformei a habilidade dela de paralisar as pessoas em uma nova habilidade, espero que tenha gostado, no inicio ela não vai ter controle dessa nova habilidade ok?) _

_ Adorei a Road! De verdade. Assim que li a história dela já maquinei toda uma cena... Tenho vários planos pra ela. Parabéns, a vaga é sua. (E o Alex também... :x sokjsksop) _

_Isabela Rocha._

_Autora: Ledger m. (Faz umas das melhores fichas... :x sokspoksp) _

_Seita: Daimmond. _

_Par: Uzumaki Naruto. (Todinho seu. :D) _

_Habilidades mutantes: Grande força e agilidade com armas, em especial a espada. Habilidade de ler pensamentos ao tocar as pessoas. Camuflagem. _

_ Eu não podia deixar de fora a sua brasileira! Eu amei ela... A personalidade e tudo! O naruto é todinho seu. Ah, o Irmão dela também entrou... Vai estar logo abaixo nos agentes da Hope. Você sempre faz fichas que eu simplesmente não consigo deixar de fora, elas se encaixam perfeitamente nas minhas histórias como se você soubesse meus planos! Incrível. Sokpsoksp. Parabéns, novamente, a vaga é sua. _

_Alexander Walken._

_Autora: Fafi Raposinha. (Autora de umas das melhores fichas... :x sopskpos) _

_Seita: Daimmond. _

_Par: Road Cullen (Uma ótima ficha de NeeBear, logo acima, ela gostou muito da sua ficha e pediu para que a colocasse como par do Alex... E como uma de suas preferências era uma OC achei que não iria se incomodar.) _

_Habilidades mutantes: Alterar a temperatura a sua volta em um raio de 250 metros além da habilidade de congelar o que toca se quiser... Podendo congelar o coração de seus adversários. (Adicionei uma habilidade, espero que tenha gostado.)_

_ Ameii os seus gêmeos... Você sempre faz fichas que eu simplesmente amo! O irmão dele também entrou... estará logo a baixo nos agentes da Hope. Parabéns, a vaga é sua. _

_**Hope**__**:** _

_Chace Collins._

_Autora: Ledger m. _

_Seita: Hope. _

_Par: Haruno Sakura. (kakaka... Ameii esse mulherengo. Sakura é toda dele)._

_Alphonse Walken__. _

_Autora: Fafi Raposinha. _

_Seita: Hope. _

_Par: Yamanaka Ino. (Por favor, me diz que não se incomoda? Tenho planos para os dois... Ficaria tão mais fácil e bonitinho!). _

_**Death.**_

_Harashime Hiro._

_Autor(a): _

_Seita: Death. _

_Par: Mitsashi Tenten. (Pode ser a Tenten? Ficaria bem mais fácil pra mim! Espero que entenda... Tenho planos pra ele. Mas se achar __muito__ ruim eu dou um jeito de colocar ele com a Konan... De qualquer forma por favor me responda o mais rápido possível se aceita fazer par com a Tenten. Ou pode ser a Temari também se quiser.) _

_ Adoreeeii, tanto ele quanto a irmã, mas infelizmente ficaria muito pesado pra mim aceitar os dois porque eu já aceitei bastante gente e já tem 2 pares de irmão na fic... Então o Hiro entrou porque eu estava precisando de fichas para a Death enquanto a Daimmond lotou! Bem eu realmente gostei dos dois... Espero que não tenha se incomodado de só o Hiro ter entrado. De qualquer forma... Parabéns, a vaga é sua. _

_Hildegard von Valentine._

_Autora: Euphie-hime. _

_Seita: Death. _

_Par: Kakashi. _

_Bem... Aqui estão os escolhidos. _

_Parabéns a todos os que entraram e minhas sinceras desculpas a quem não entrou... Eu realmente gostei de muitas fichas que não pude colocar porque não se encaixavam em meus planos. _

_Muito obrigada a todos pelo apoio. _

_Volto o mais rápido possível com o primeiro capítulo._

_Kissus. _

_By: Gabihh-chan. _


	3. Capitulo 1

**_Humanidade - Capitulo 1_**

_.x._

_Por: Gabihh-chan. _

_.x._

_A noite era fria e chuvosa. Os trovões faziam estrondos apavorantes enquanto raios luminosos cortavam o céu negro. As gotas de chuva batiam contra a janela fazendo um ruido que a deixava ainda mais atordoada. Estava escuro e gélido, a energia elétrica estava temporariamente inativa e só se era visivel pequenos feixes de luz emanados por velas. _

_Sua respiração estava ofegante. As mãos pequeninas tremiam sobre os olhos, estes ardiam em uma intensidade inimaginavel. A barra do vestidinho branco estava manchada de sangue, não por algum machucado ou corte, mas por uma faze da vida pela qual qualquer garota tem que passar... Ela nunca imaginou que seria tão apavorante. Estava ajoelhada sobre o chão frio do próprio quarto, a dor em suas costas era insuportavel e lhe tirava gritos agudos de dor e agonia._

_- **Road, Abra esta porta.** - Disse o irmão batendo a porta trancada. _

_- **Vá embora Heiko.** - A voz da menina soou fraca em meios aos soluços do choro. mas ainda assim decidida e autoritária. _

_Observou as mãos por um instante, a visão era muito turva e embaçada, pouco podia ver além de borrões negros e a pequena luz que emanava da vela em cima de um pequeno criado mudo, mesmo assim era inegavel seu assombro... A pele antes rosada estava visivelmente acinzentada e suas unhas agora mais pareciam navalhas compridas e afiadas. _

_Se encolheu o máximo que pode ao sentir mais uma pontada nas costas, sendo invadida por uma dor ainda mais intensa que a fez gritar mais alto em consequencia da agoniante sensação de estar sendo dilacerada. Deitada ao chão abraçava com todas as forças que podia reunir os próprios joelhos enquanto a sua frente se formava uma pequena poça de lágrimas. As costas também sangravam em consequencia dos dois buracos que se abriam dando lugar a apavorantes asas negras. _

_O irmão ainda batia a porta, mas ela já não conseguia distinguir suas palavras. Não abriria aquela porta, estava confusa e com medo, não sabia quais poderiam ser suas reações... Ela tinha medo de sí mesma. Suas lágrimas se tornaram pesadas gotas de sangue, sua visão era a cada segundo mais turva e agora se tornava vermelha, sua cabeça rodava loucamente enquanto ao fundo ouvia a voz de seu irmão gritando coisas as quais ela não via sentido. _

_Estava perdendo a razão. Não sabia se conseguiria controlar os próprios atos e por isso permaneceu parada, calada. A dor que sentia era de longe algo que ela definitivamente não conseguia ignorar, e a mesma dor a atordoava e lhe confundia os sentidos. _

_Ouviu um grande estrondo, a porta do quarto despencou. Seu irmão parecia imobilizado com a imagem que via... A irmã caída ao chão, ensanguentada, com compridas asas negras, pele acinzentada e a íris dos olhos possuia um tom violeta fluorecente. Estava visivelmente assombrado com o que via, mas ainda assim a preocupação era mais forte que o receio em se aproximar. _

_- **N-não... -** Road estendeu a mão na direção do irmão como se pedisse para se afastar **- Não chegue perto Heiko! **_

_**- Road! **- O irmão ignorou por um instante o pedido da garota e se aproximou tocando-lhe o ombro esquerdo. _

_- **AHHHHH! **_

_O grito da garota ecoou por toda a casa. Não, ela não estava em sí, não faria o que fez se estivesse. Estava desesperada, atordoada, confusa. Não tinha o minimo controle de seus atos. "O que eu fiz?" se perguntava. _

_O corpo do irmão caiu sobre sí. O desespero correu rápidamente por cada uma de suas veias. Sangue. A visão turva aos poucos se clareava até focalizar a imagem a sua frente. As unhas cravadas no peito do irmão e este caido sobre seu colo, quase desfalecendo. Os olhos se arregalaram estantaneamente. _

_- **Ro-Road... Por... Por que? **- O irmão balbuciou antes de cerrar os olhos. _

_Road sentiu cada musculo do corpo se contrair e a culpa ferver-lhe o sangue. O que ela havia feito? Como pode? Seu irmão... Estava preocupado com ela. Retirou rapidamente as garras antes cravadas no corpo do irmão. Olhou fixamente as unhas ensanguentadas, assassinas. Sentiu o ar lhe faltar... E pela primeira vez naquela noite qualquer dor que sentisse fora totalmente ignorada. Desespero era a única coisa que sentia. _

_- **Heiko... **- Ela sussurrou próximo ao rosto do irmão, deixando que uma lágrima de sangue caisse sobre sua face - **Por favor fale comigo Heiko. **- Ela suplicava baixinho em seu ouvido, implorando internamente para que ele ainda estivesse consiente._

_Nenhuma reação. Ele permanecia inerte em seus braços. Seus pais apareceram na porta, horroriazados com o que viram não ousaram se aproximar... Apenas praguejavam da porta insultos contra ela enquanto choravam desesperados com a cena que presenciavam. A chamavam de monstro, aberração, assassina... Mas ela não ouvia... Nada importava! Ela só queria que Heiko abrisse os olhos e dissesse que estava tudo bem. Mas ele não acordava, ele não falava, ele nem ao menos respirava. _

_- **HEIKOOOO!** - A garota gritou desesperada enquanto sua visão escurecia aos poucos. _

.x.

- Heiko! - A garota deu um pulo na cama se sentando em um impunso e olhando para os lados atordoada.

A respiração estava descompassada, o coração acelerado e os olhos levemente arregalados procuravam por respostas... O shorts preto e a regata de malha branca estavam grudados ao corpo em consequencia da transpiração... As mãos estavam tremulas e todos os musculos do corpo estavam repletos de pura tensão. Ao se deparar com o ambiente de paredes roxas que reconheceu como sendo seu quarto, supirou pesadamente tentando relachar os nervos. Já devia ser a quinta noite seguida em que aquele horrendo pesadelo lhe assombrava e lhe tirava o sono. Não era um pesadelo qualquer, era uma lembrança de seu passado que a perseguia e que pelo visto, não a deixaria em paz tão cedo. Respirou fundo três vezes sentindo o corpo relaxar, logo se levantou e após travada uma pequena batalha com as cobertas seguiu em direção ao banheiro.

As roupas eram abandonadas ao meio do caminho, precisava de um banho frio... A água gelada sempre levava embora seus tormentos. Ao ligar o chuveiro deixou que a água corresse pelo corpo levando consigo a tensão. Ao sair se dirigiu ao guarda-roupa, onde se podia encontrar uma grande váriedade de roupas escuras. Separou um shorts preto e uma baby-look vinho enquanto vestia suas roupas intimas. Após vestida com as peças que havia separado colocou as costumeiras botas pretas de cano longo e bico fino. Por fim um par de luvas pretas completava o Look.

Ela olhou pela janela onde os raios do sol de verão iluminavam o quarto. Ela realmente não gostava do verão. Se lamentava por não poder vestir seu costumeiro sobre-tudo preto ou seu cachecol.

Seguiu para a cozinha enchendo uma caneca de café. A casa era silenciosa e solitária, as paredes pintadas de tons escuros ou neutros como o branco passavam um ar melancólico. Hávia uma grande varanda em frente a sala e uma grande porta de vidro que serviria para dar uma lumnosidade explendida ao local, mas ela preferia tapar a luz com uma grande cortina cor de vinho. O ambiente era escuro e o ar condicionado sempre estava ligado. Alguma pessoa que entrasse ali diria que ao passar pela porta atravessou um protal para a Antartida... Mas era assim que ela gostava e ponto.

Conferiu o relógio pendurado na parede tomando mais um gole de seu café, logo se levantou a passos longos rumo a porta. "Hora de trabalhar" murmurou para sí mesma.

* * *

Conferiu o relógio de pulso constatando que já passavam de nove horas da manhã. Como de costume se encontrava sentado em um dos bancos frente ao balcão de uma cafeteria próxima a sua casa. "Divine Coffe" era o nome do estabelecimento... Ele não via nada de "Divino" no local... Mas era confortavel, aconchegante, servia o melhor capuccino das redondezas, era constantemente frequentado por belas mulheres e tinha lindas garçonetes em seus vestidinhos minusculos, o que era realmente um item de peso que fazia com que ele fosse ao local tomar seu capuccino todas as manhãs.

Uma das garçonetes depositou a sua frente uma chicara grande de Capuccino recebendo em troca um sorriso maroto do homem... Tal ato fez a garçonete adquirir uma tonalidade rubra consequente do olhar infusivo do cliente sobre sí, retribuiu por fim com um sorrisinho tímido e um suspiro sonhador enquanto se retirava, contra sua vontade, de volta aos fundos do estabelicimento.

Ele era de longe um homem atraênte e galanteador. Chamava a atenção das mulheres por onde passava de várias formas... O brilho maroto dos olhos castanhos, o sorriso de dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados, o físico muito bem trabalhado era invejavel... Além claro de todo o charme irresistivel e sua lábia de mestre.

Enquanto tomava um gole de seu café, desviou o olhar de uma das garçonetes que passava a sua frente, para a porta onde o sininho acabara de tocar anunciando a presença de mais alguém no local.

Uma mulher misteriosa adentrou o lestabelecimento, vestia um casaco preto de magas compridas que ia até o meio de suas coxas, abotoado em todo o comprimento com um cinto marcando a cintura fina, este cobria a roupa que ela vestia por baixo, tomando a aparencia de um vestido. Calçavava botas de couro pretas, de cano longo e salto alto e extremamente fino, no qual ela se equilibrava perfeitamente. Um chapéu preto ocultava seus olhos e grande parte de seu cabelo que deveria estar preso em um coque por de baixo do chapéu, apenas uma mexa de franja do tom loiro apaco podia ser vista. Os lábios carnudos e bem contornados eram cobertos perfeitamente por um batom vermelho carmim que os destacava.

A mulher caminhou graciosamente até o banco ao seu lado, sentou-se e em um movimento mais que sensual crusou vagarosamente as pernas... Movimento este que foi acompanhado descaradamente pelo homem ao seu lado que fitava com um alto teor de interece as belas pernas de pele macia da misteriosa garota.

Ela soltou um pigarro chamando sua atenção. Primeiramente pensou que a mulher havia se encomodado com seu olhar e lhe chamara a atenção, mas logo viu que a intenção não era esta, já que ela lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- _Chace Collins?_ - Ela inclinou o rosto revelando os brilhantes olhos azuis piscina.

- _Sim, sou eu. _- Respondeu ele com um sorriso. "_Então ela sabe meu nome?_". - _A quem devo a honra da conversa? _

- _Meu nome é Ino._ - Disse com um sorriso amigavel - _Yamanaka Ino_.

A garota estendeu a mão delicada e de unhas cuidadosamentes pintadas em vermelho como o batom de seus lábios, em um cumprimento. Sem pensar duas veses ele retribuiu envolvendo a mão de pele macia em um aperto pacifico.

- _Bem Sr.Collins... _

- _Chace... Me chame de Chace._

- _Oh sim, claro_ - Ela fez pouco caso - _Como dizia... Chace, estou aqui a mando de minha chefe... Tenho um assunto importante a tratar com você. _

- _Ora, Ora... Não é todo dia que uma mulher tão..._ - Ele fez uma pausa enquanto a garota lhe olhava com um sorriso provocante esperando o que viria a seguir, ao invés disso ele soltou um pigarro e proceguiu - _Bem, não é todo dia que me procuram assim dizendo que temos assuntos importantes a tratar._ - Disse por fim sorrindo divertido - _Do que se trata?_

- _É um assunto confidencial que não deve ser pronunciado em lugares públicos._ - Ela disse olhando em volta, fazendo referencia ao estabelecimento.

- _Oh... Sugere então que fossemos a um lugar mais reservado?_ - Ele lhe jogou um olhar galanteador.

- _Exatamente._ - A loira retribuiu com um olhar sexy.

- _Com certeza vai ser um prazer!_ - Ele disse fitando as curvas da mulher a sua frente.

- _Ótimo!_ - Ela se levantou - _Siga-me._ - Disse por fim autoritária.

A loira seguiu em direção a porta andando a passos lentos e bem medidos enquanto seu quadril se movimentava em uma sincronia perfeita fazendo com que o garoto se arrepiasse. Por fim despertou-se de seus devaneios e levantando se apressou para alcançar a bonita mulher. "Hoje é meu dia de sorte" pesou ele com um meio sorriso.

* * *

A bela limusine preta movia-se rápidamente pelas movimentadas ruas de tóquio. No banco de traz um vidro fume escuro selava a cabine a prova de som, privando o motorista de ver ou ouvir qualquer coisa que se passasse ali.

- _Haruma, qual é a missão desta vez?_ - Disse fria e com um timbre levemente irritado.

- _Eu não sei_. - Curta e objetiva como sempre a garota respondeu com um timbre indiferente olhando para um aparelho eletronico que tinha em mãos.

- _Não sabe?_ - agora ela estava visivelmente irritada. - _Como assim não sabe? Você me liga as sete horas da manhã dizendo para pegar o primeiro avião para Tóquio e me diz que não sabe qual é a missão?_ - O timbre irritado adquiria um tom de indignação - _Mas que porra Haru!_ - O paviu curto da garota se tronava ainda menor quando tinha que acordar cedo e as palavras de baixo calão eram frequentemente utilizadas nessas ocasiões.

- _Se controle Naomi... Nos encontraremos com o chefe. _

- _Com o chefe?_

- _Sim, ele está em uma area afastada, vai demorar pelo menos uma hora de carro até lá... Se acalme e descanse um pouco. _

- _Arg..._ - Ela praguejou algo incompreensivel pra si mesma. - _Você nem ao menos faz idéia do que se trata? _

- _Konan mencionou algo sobre eliminar um membro da Death. _

- _Eliminar um membro da Death?_ - Ela pareceu refletir sobre as palavras.

- _Você está lerda ou o que? Pare de perguntar sobre o que eu já te falei!_ - Sua voz ainda assim permanecia calculista e imparcial - _Descanse um pouco. _

Naomi se virou para a janela refletindo sobre as palavras de Haruma. Olhava fixamente para a paisagem preta e branca de Tókio. Por fim fechou os olhos tentando fazer o que Haru aconselhara... Descansar. As palavras que acabara de ouvir ecoavam a sua cabeça "_Konan mencionou algo sobre eliminar um membro da Death_". Aquela frase a trazia lembranças de antigos acontecimentos. Deveria ser normal, como uma agente da Rubi, exterminar membro de outras seitas, como a Death. Mas algo lhe encomodava sobre isso, algo que ela queria esquecer, ou talvez não.

**Flash Back - On :. **

_Estava definitivamente perdida. Havia recebido a missão de se infiltrar em uma base da Death com a aparência de Hyuke, uma agênte sequestrada. Tudo correu bem até certo ponto, conseguiu passar pelo posto de indentificação e adentrar a base. Seu objetivo era apenas espionagem, mas era no mínimo uma missão arriscada. Estava em território ínimigo sem nenhum reforço e seus poderes não se manteriam por muito tempo sem castigar-lhe com uma dor de cabeça insuportavel. Acabou esbarrando com um agente que descobriu seu disfarce e imediatamente acorrentou seus pulsos em uma algema e a carregou pelos corredores em uma direção que ela desconhecia. _

_Chegaram finalmente a uma grande porta de metal, o agente colocou um dos orbes em frente a um escaneador de retina, logo uma luz verde piscou na parte superior da porta e em um apito a porta se abriu. _

_Era um lugar muito bem organizado, móveis finos e obras de artes constituiam um abiente impecavel, repleto de aparelhos eletrônicos de ultima geração e várias estantes com um acervo de livros de todas as espécies. No centro havia uma escrivaninha de marfim de ótimo acabamento, sobre ela um notebook e várias pilhas de papéis e documentos além de alguns exemplares de livros. Atrás da papelada um garoto moreno, jovem, estava enfurnado escrevendo e rabiscando coisas compulsivamente. Revirava papéis com certa anciedade e em uma das mãos carregava uma grande chicara de café. _

_Ao perceber os "Entrusos" em sua sala, ele imediatamente levantou o olhar sob a pepelada, após um instante se levantou caminhando a passos bem medidos até a porta onde se encontrava o agênte e uma mulher algemada. _

_- **O que houve? **- Sua voz era rouca, imponente e tremendamente sexy. _

_- **Chefe, encontramos uma invasora. **_

_Naomi até então permanecia olhando para o chão. Não havia mais nada a fazer, estava fraca, já havia usado seu poder por muito tempo e a forte dor de cabeça lhe acometia. O agente que lhe segurava era pelo menos quetro vezes maior, a possibilidade de enfrentá-lo estava fora de cogitação. _

_O garoto moreno caminhou até ela, que por hora apenas via os sapatos pretos perfeitamente engraxados. Com a mão em seu queixo fez com que o olhasse nos olhos. Naquele instante Naomi se perdeu completamente. Eram olhos ônix, profundos, impassiveis, pareciam sugar suas forças. Se perdeu naqueles olhos enquanto ele observava atentamente seu rosto. Fez um movimento de mãos para que o outro homem ali presente se retirasse, e ele logo passou pela porta a fechando novamente. _

_- **O que te fez pensar que poderia se infiltrar em minha base? **_

_Naomi não respondeu. Permanecia paralizada encarando os orbes ônix. Ele perecia ser o chefe da death, e ainda era bastante jovem, arriscaria que era mais novo de que a maioria de seus agentes. Era de uma beleza inegavel. Ele sorriu vitorioso como se quisesse esfregar em sua cara que ninguém se infiltrava em "Seu império". _

**_- Menina tola! Hyuke tem uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo. Já você não tem. _**

_Pegando uma pequena chave destrancou as algemas, deixando as mãos de Naomi completamente livres. Ela o olhou confusa, ele por sua vez caminhou tranquilamente de volta a sua escrivaninha pegando sua caneca de café e tomando um gole do mesmo. _

_- **O que foi? O gato comeu sua lingua? **- Ele irônizou - **Vamos... Mostre quem realmente é e me diga seu nome. - **A voz soou imponete. _

_Naomi já não podia aguentar mais manter seu poder ativo e mesmo que fosse muito arriscado desvendar sua verdadeira identidade, ela já estava suficientemente encrencada. Voltou a sua aparência normal sentindo um peso sair de suas costas. Mesmo assim a dor de cabeça era insuportavelmente forte e as pernas bambeavam ameaçando jogá-la ao chão. _

_O garoto a mediu de cima a baixo parando o olhar em seus orbes vermelhos. A expressão séria e imponete acultava qualquer vestigio do que ele poderia estar pensando. Mas por algum motivo ele permaneceu calado, imóvel. Foram instantes de um profundo silêncio em que apenas orbes vermelhos e ônix se fitavam profundamente. _

_- **Quem é você? **- O timbre antes imponente agora adiquiria um tom de curiosidade e interece. _

_Naomi pensou em responder. Era arriscado, muito arriscado. Ela poderia inventar um nome falso... Ele certamente não saberia se era verdade. Assim que abriu a boca para respondes sentiu o ar faltar. O efeito colateral do uso prolongado de sua habilidade sugara todas as suas energias. A visão era cada vez mais turva. Cambaleou para o lado e a ultima coisa que viu foi o garoto adiantando-se para amapará-la. Todos seus sentidos se desligaram. _

_Ele poderia matá-la. Ele poderia torturá-la para obter informações sobre a Rubi. Mas ele não fez nada disso. Naomi acordou na manhã seguinte na enfermaria da Rubi... A enfermeira lhe informou que havia sido encontrada, desacordada, em um bosque próximo a base da Death. Uma coisa era certa... Ela nunca se esqueceria daqueles olhos ônix. _

**_Flashback - Off :. _**

_- Naomi? -_ A voz fez com que abrisse os olhos _- Naomi em que mundo você está? -_ Haru lhe sacudia o ombro levemente a despertando de seus devaneios. - _Chegamos._

Estavam em frente a um grande prédio acinzentado em uma área mais afastada da cidade de Tókio. Era um lugar mais calmo e com menos movimento. Discrição era fundamental naquele trabalho.

- _As especificações de konan foram que viessemos até este endereço e encontrassemos o chefe no décimo andar, escritório 103. - _Disse Haruma fitando o prédio, logo conferiu o relógio de bolso que carregava - _Rápido, estamos quatro minutos atrasadas. _

As garotas sairam do carro a passos longos e apreçados. A construção era aparentemente antiga e abandonada. Apenas uma fachada. A rua quase deserta era composta de desenas de prédios de aparencia lástimavel. Chegaram em frente a porta e Haruma bateu três vezes como especificou Konan. Uma pequena janela se abriu na porta revelando um par de olhos castanhos que fitou profundamente as duas garotas paradas em frente a porta.

- _Se identifiquem. _**- **Disse o homem de voz grossa.

- _Kaneshiro Haruma e Urahara Naomi._ - Disse Haruma.

Logo o homem abriu a porta dando passagem. As duas adentraram o saguão luxuoso, revestido por paredes de marmore e um fino carpete vermelho. Um lustre cristalino iluminava o local de janelas lacradas. Móveis finos e sofisticados como sofás e obras de arte constituiam o amplo salão. Uma imagem totalmente reversa a fachada do prédio.

Atravessaram o saguão indo diretamente para o elevador. Logo se encontravam no décimo andar. Atravessaram o Hall até uma porta de mógno com os numeros metálicos "103". Novamente Haruma bateu a porta três vezes.

- _Entrem. -_ Soôu a voz dentro do recinto.

* * *

Olhava fixamente para os três alvos a pelo menos vinte metros de distancia. Posicionou o olho em frente a pequena lupa imbutida a arma que carregava nos braços. Respirou fundo, atenta, imóvel. Os alvos circulares continha várias marcações em vermelho que diminuiam até se reduzir a um ponto vermelho no centro, mas aquela distancia o ponto central eram praticamente invisivel. Ajeitou a arma sobre os ombros focalizando a imagem.

**BANG... BANG... BANG. **

Três tiros. O primeiro acertou o ponto vermelho no centro do alvo. O segundo e o terceiro se desviaram meros centimetros do ponto central. Mirou por cima da arma os lugares atingidos. Suspirou profundamente, satisfeita com o próprio trabalho.

- _Ótima pontaria Hilde..._ - Uma voz soôu atraz de si juntamente com o som de palmas - _Tenho que começar a me preocupar com você. _

- _Não vou roubar seu pódio Tenten. _- Disse irônica - _O que quer? -_ Curta e direta ela largou a arma sobre uma mesa metálica direcionando o olhar a mulher atraz de si.

_- Que tal um bom dia? -_ Ela sorriu recebendo uma careta irritada da outra _- Vejo que tem gente estressada por aqui... Isso tudo é tensão sexual?_

_- Ha-ha-ha... Vamos logo... O que quer? _

_- O chefe tem uma missão pra você... -_ Disse pegando a arma em cima da mesa.

_- Ótimo... Estou entediada. _

_- Acho melhor correr... Ele quer te ver imediatamente. _

**BANG... BANG... BANG.**

Três tiros. Todos acertaram exatamente o centro do alvo, sem nenhum milimetro de desvio. Uma pontaria perfeita. Hilde observou a morena sorrir vitoriosa e até certo ponto se gabar. Por sua vez apenas fez pouco caso e dando de ombros pos-se a andar em direção a sala do chefe.

Andou por alguns corredores até se deparar com a grande porta de metal. Colocou um dos olhos em frente ao escaner de retina, logo uma luz verde na parte superior da porta se acendeu e esta se abriu em um apito.

- _O que tem pra mim hoje Uchiha?_

- _Sabe... A maioria dos meus agentes costuma me chamar de "Chefe"_ - Ele a olhou por cima de alguns papéis que tinha em mãos.

- _Bom saber... _- Disse friamente - _Qual é a missão?_

- _Bem... - _Se deu por vencido diante a informalidade da agente _- Parece que a Rubi descobriu sobre o encontro um de nossos agêntes com um membro da força militar Russa. Acabaram de me passar este fax dizendo que o militar encarregado de se encontrar com nosso agente desapareceu ontem a noite. As suspeitas são de que ele foi sequestrado pela Rubi e um de seus agentes pretende ir em seu lugar ao encontro. Em outras palavras nosso agente está em perigo. Quero que chame Hiro e vá imediatamente a este endereço._ - Disse entregando um pepel a Hilde - _Não deixe que aqueles imprestaveis da Rubi acabem com mais um de nossos agentes. _

- _Pode deixar comigo!_ - Ela concordou com a cabeça.

Saiu apressada da sala e passou a andar novamente pelos corredores. Uma porta metálica no final do mesmo indicava "Sala de armamentos". Adentrou o local e separou duas poderosas armas. Saindo da sala andou por mais uns três corredosres, novamente uma porta metálica indicava "Sala de pesquisas 5". Imediatamente abriu a porta. Dentro dela vários cilindro e tubos de insaio repletos de produtos químicos das mais váriadas cores estavam espalhados por toda a parte. A sala era cercada por parafernalhas eletronicas de todas as especies. Atraz de uma mesa, observando um cilindro de vidro contendo um mutante desacordado, havia um homem de cabelos preto-azulados.

- _Hiro... Temos uma missão. -_ Disse jogando uma das armas para o garoto.

_- Já não era sem tempo! _

* * *

Andavam apressadamente pelas ruas de Paris. Paris, muitas pessoas sonham em conhecer a maravilhosa cidade, mas pra eles, era apenas mais uma rotina monótona. A garota de pernas curtas se esforçava para alcançar o robusto homem ao seu lado. Os cabelos ruivos vibrantes, lisos e compridos, esvoaçavam com a brisa gelada da cidade.

Havia sido uma longa e torturante manhã tratando de assuntos burocráticos da Daimmond, a mando de Tsunade-sama. Passara a manhã toda, ao lado de um visivelmente irritado Hyuuga, lendo milhares de papéis e contratos de serviços, assinando tratados e todas estas coisas. Assim que terminados todos esses assuntos, ainda tiveram que comparecer a um encontro político, apenas para firmar o tratado da seita com alguns memmbros de importantes organizações políticas, representando Tsunade. Por fim se viam livres de todos os afazeres, podendo assim voltar para a seita e logo que apresentado os resultados da missão burocrática poderem por fim ser dispensados.

Os olhos amendoados se perderam por um instante em um pequeno estabelecimento, uma floricultura. Parecia pouco frequentada, repleta de plantinhas opacas e descoloridas... Sem vida.

- _Neji..._ - Ela chamou vendo que o moreno já se encontrava bem adiantado.

- _Aislin... Venha! Vamos logo apresentar os documentos a Tsunade e acabar com essa chatisse. _

A garota franziu o cenho, era tão ruim afinal ter que fazer algo em sua companhia? Ela não lhe daria o gostinho de deixá-lo perceber o quanto aquele humor negro constante a irritava, respirando fundo desfez a feição irritada tomando de volta a expressão tranquila.

- _Ótimo. Pode ir na frente._ - Seu timbre sempre imapassivel não deixavam transparecer nenhuma emoção.

Não esperou resposta antes de adentrar o pequeno estabelecimento. Uma sensação de pena percorreu o corpo. Não era preciso conhece-la por mais de alguns minutos para saber de sua ecentrica e indescritivel facinação por plantas. E se alguém lhe perguntace o porque de tal facinação, ela responderia com uma única palavra "Inocencia". As flores eram algo que ela adimirava, por serem tão belas, puras e ainda inocentes... Não faziam mal a quem quer que seja, a menos que em mãos corrosivas que faziam de algo tão belo um veneno, mãos como suas próprias. Suspirou profundamente o aroma que se espalhava no ar, lançava um olhar reconfortante a cada mísera folha que ali se encontrava.

A mulher postada atraz do balcão da floricultura mal cuidada parecia intrigada com o comportamento da jovem. Analizando bem o olhar de pena que ela lançava para as flores suspirou profundamente murmurando um "Posso ajudá-la?". Porém não obteve resposta alguma. Lin, a passos lentos, se colocou em frente a um grande vaso contendo uma orquídea, de aparencia mórmida e desconfortante aos seus olhos. Tocando-lhe suavemente com o ponta dos dedos uma de suas pétalas, sorriu vendo corres vividas e alegres brotarem como em um passe de mágica, e a pequena orquídea atrofiada e murcha se erguer com vitalidade e beleza, como se espreguiçasse de um estado de coma e de repente voltasse a vida. Os olhos da balconista se arregalaram diante a imagem que presenciava, as mãos tremulas sobre o balcão denunciavam seu espanto, o queixo, se não estivesse preso ao rosto, despencaria ao chão. Perplexa ela permaneceu imovel a observar a menina dos cabelos impecavelmente ruivos andar por toda a extenção da floricultura roçando levementente os dedos sobre cada planta que ali se encontrava e com o simples toque fez com que todas se erguessem e despertando de seus lástimaveis estados adiquirissem cor, força e vitalidade, iluminando o local com uma beleza estonteante.

Olhando em volta suspirou profundamente orgulhosa do próprio trabalho. Um sorriso esboçado surgiu em seu rosto. Era realmente um pecado deixar que plantas dotadas de tanta pureza e delicadeza se atrofiassem e secassem para então serem abandonadas em uma lata de lixo. Plantas, ao seu ver, eram uma matéria superior. Elas não guardavam magoa ou rancor, enquanto pudessem ver a luz do sol e fossem banhadas com um pouco de água sorririam para aquele mundo caótico como se fosse um paraíso... E mesmo que abandonadas, após absorvida sua vitalidade e sua força, com os mínimos cuidados elas se reerguiam sorrindo novamente.

- _Cuide bem dessas plantas agora... Não ache que sua vida vale mais do que a de qualquer uma delas._ - Ela dirigiu um olhar irritado para a mulher de olhos arregalados atraz do balcão.

Saiu do estabelecimento deixando para traz uma balconista a beira de um derrame... Aparentemente ela não tinha idéia do que acontecera ali e como aquelas plantas voltaram a vida... mas aquilo não importava! Sentia em seu corpo a nostalgiante sensação de dever cumprido. Nem mesmo a proeza de depois de horas analizando papéis e cumprindo funções burocráticas poder voltar a cede da daimmond com todos os assuntos resolvidos, lhe dava uma gratificação maior do que trazer uma única planta de volta a vida.

Ao passar pela porta se deparou com um aborrecido Neji recostado a parede com os braços cruzados e um ligeiro mal humor. Ele fitou o estabelecimento agora repleto de flores vividas e coloridas e fazendo pouco caso da proeza direcionou um suspiro irritado a jovem que de lá saia.

- _Disse para ir na frente. -_ Murmurou Lin.

- _As ordens de Tsunade foram claras... Não devo deixar você sozinha. _

- _Não sabia que precisava de cães de guarda, Hyuuga._ - disse friamente - _Não sou nenhuma fracote que precisa de proteção, se é que ainda não sabe disso. _

- _Sempre tão orgulhosa e irritante... _

- _Parece que temos coisas em comum afinal._ - Disse em tom irônico passando pelo moreno e voltando a andar pelas ruas de Paris, sendo seguida pelo mesmo.

- _Diga o que quiser, só estou cumprindo ordens._

Qualquer outra pessoa se sentiria meramente insignificante ao lado de Hyuuga Neji e seu grande orgulho. Mas não ela... Não Aislin. Ela o conhecia mais do que o próprio moreno tinha conhecimento. Sabia que cada fraze amarga que sai daqueles lábios escondem nas estrelinhas certa preocupação. Sabia que toda aquela prepotencia não passava de um escudo para que ninguém se aproximasse. Hyuuga Neji não era uma máquina como muitos pensavam, ela sabia disso.

- _O que há de errado com você hoje Hyuuga? _

- _Não há nada. _

Sua voz soou segura, até mesmo mal educada, mas ela sabia que havia algo errado. Os olhos perolados eram claros demais para esconder alguma coisa... Pelo menos dela. Mesmo que a maioria das pessoas não soubesse disso, ou epenas não conseguisse enxergar... Eles eram os espelhos da alma do Hyuuga. Espelhos sombrios e enevoados, nos quais pouco se podia ver, mas para ela era fácil enxergar o que se passava por traz dos orbes perolados. Não era algo fácil compreender o Hyuuga, muito menos saber o que se passa em sua mente, mas com a convivencia ela acabou adiquirindo a tal proeza.

- _Não me convenceu..._ _Que tal um café?_

O moreno fitou a garota com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Era incrivel como ela parecia absorver e ignorar cada uma de suas palavras amargas. Mesmo que ela tivesse motivos mais do que duficientes para considera-lo o homem mais egoísta e prepotente da face da terra... Por algum motivo ela se mantinha impassivel, como se aquilo não a atingisse. Por um momento parou para pensar... Já a aconhecia há bastante tempo. A convivencia se tornara frequente... Missões e tarefas envolvendo ambos os dois eram mais do que comuns, talvez porque ela fosse a que melhor sabia lhe dar com a personalidade do Hyuuga. Aquele comportamento era típico dela... Ignorar suas ignorâncias. Talvez por isso ela era a única realmente sabia o que se passava na mente tão complexa de Neji. Talvez por isso ela sempre estava por perto. E talvez apenas por isso, ele não quisesse que ela se fosse.

- _Humm..._ - Ele murmurou por fim, em concordância.

* * *

Corria o máximo que suas pernas lhe permitiam. Nem ao menos sabia exatamente onde elas lhe levaram, mas não se preocupava... Ela só queria ir pra longe de tudo e de todos. Estava magoada e ferida por dentro, seu mundo havia desabado e ela não sabia o que fazer, nem para aonde ir. Todo seu passado, seus desejos, suas lembranças, agora não faziam o minimo sentido. Estava desnorteada, resolveu confiar em seus estintos... Eles a diziam para correr.

A chuva batia contra a pele alva e se mesclava as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos perolados. Os cabelos negros esvoaçavam ao vento. Ignorava o frio que se apoderava de seu corpo naquele dia nublado. Os pés batiam contra a terra molhada repleta de poças de água em meio a grama rala. Estava no meio de um bosque, cheio de arvores que dançavam com o vento. Parou e se encostou a uma das árvores, escorregou as costas por ela até se sentar no chão. Deixou que a chuva percorrece seu corpo, abraçou com força os próprios joelhos e escondeu o rosto para abafar o choro. Fechou os olhos por um instante sendo invadida por lembranças das palavras que gostaria de esquecer.

**Flash Back - On :. **

_- **Hinata, precisamos conversar.** _

_O timbre do garoto a assustava. Era sério, apenas sério e bem calculado. Não via em seu rosto o sorriso radiante que costumava ter todos os dias. Não ouvira desde cedo suas piadas nem suas bobeiras. Durante todo o dia permanecera "em outro mundo"... Um tanto reflexivo. Reflexivo demais para alguém como ele. Sério demais para alguém como Naruto. _

_- **Algum problema Naruto-kun?** _

_No fundo ela tinha medo daquela simples pergunta. Tinha medo, porque algo lhe dizia que não seria fácil ouvir a resposta. Estavam sentados no banco de uma pracinha, uma linda e radiante pracinha... Mesmo que o dia estivesse nublado, ela sempre possuia o mesmo brilho de sempre. Ali, exatamente naquele lugar, havia concretizado o maior sonho de sua vida... Ali, entregara seu primeiro beijo, aos lábios do garoto que amava. _

_- **Na verdade há uma coisa...** _

_- **Foi algo que eu fiz? **_

_- **Não...** - Ele respondeu imediatamente - **Não é sua culpa... Mas...**_

_- **Mas o que Naruto-kun?**_

_- **Não é certo que continuemos juntos Hinata.** - Ele disse por fim olhando tristemente para o chão. - **Sinto que você merece algo melhor... Algo que não posso te dar.**_

_Aquelas palavras a fizeram sentir como se levasse um soco na boca do estômago. Os olhos involuntariamente se encheram de lágrimas que não demoraram a cair por sua face. Os lábios tremulos, incrédulos, queriam pronunciar algo, qualquer coisa que o fisesse mudar de idéia... mas as palavras não saiam. Apenas permaneceu ali, imóvel, vendo seu mundo desabar com apenas algumas palavras. Implorava internamente que fosse apenas um pesadelo, quem sabe uma peça pregada por sua própria mente... Mas era real. _

_- **Hinata... Me desculpe... Não queria que fosse assim.** - O olhos azuis eram sempre sinceros, e continham um brilho triste enquanto ele pronunciava aflito qualquer coisa que melhorace um pouco as coisas - **Acredite. Você merece mais do que eu. **_

_- **Não naruto-kun! Eu não quero mais nada... Eu só quero você. Eu te amo mais do que qualquer coisa! **_

_- **Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo, juro que queria... Mas, não seria sincero. Me desculpe.** _

_Ela imediatamente se levantou e saiu correndo. Ouviu Naruto chamar seu nome uma ultima vez, mas não olhou para traz. Sentiu sua vida arrancada de si mesmo, aos poucos, a medida que se afastava. _

**Flash Back - Off :. **

Abriu os olhos tentando despersar as lembranças. Respirou fundo tentando achar forçar para continuar. Secou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e olhou a paisagem a sua frente. A imagem desfocada, devido as lagrimas que antes lhe embaçavam a visão, se clareou e viu ao longe uma silhueta masculina deitada sob a grama.

Perplexa tentava imaginar, o que uma pessoa estaria fazendo no meio de um bosque quase deserto, deitado sobre a grama fitando o céu. Focando os olhos na figura, um tando distante, se deparou com um garoto, de cabelos azuis e olhos roxos. Observou atentamente a figura masculina, até que se deparou com algo que fez sua garganta secar imediatamente.

Aquele garoto possuia enormes asas negras, o que deixava evidente que era um mutante. Além disso usava um anel... Não um anel quaquer, um anel de Rubi. Hinata sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Não era segredo a ninguém que todos os membro da seita Rubi tinham uma jóia de rubi. Se levantou em um impulso e seu movimento pareceu chamar a atenção do garoto, já que pode vê-lo direcionando o olhar para sí.

Era uma situação perigosa a que se encontrava. Estava em um lugar deserto, ao lado do inimigo. Hinata não possuia poderes, era apenas uma cientista da Hope... Estava evidentemente em grande desvantagem e em uma cituação de perigo mortal. Era evidente que aquele homem, fosse quem for, por puro estinto a destestaria e tinha como objetivo exterminar gente como ela... Que tenta achar uma cura para algo que eles condideram um dom.

Se virou apressada com o intuito de correr para longe do inimigo... Qual não foi seu espanto ao se virar e dar de cara com os orbes roxos que a pouco a fitavam a vários metros de distancia, e que agora se encontravam a pouco centimetros de si.

Levando as mãos aos seus ombros a empurrou violentamente contra a arvore que tinha atraz de si. A garota soltou um gemido agudo de dor ao sentir suas costas literalmente afundarem na madeira, tamanha a força que fora precionada contra ela. O desespero subiu-lhe a garganta juntamente com o terrivel gosto de sangue... A violencia com que fora empurrada contra a arvore fez com que um pequeno fio vermelho escorrece ao lado dos lábios rosados.

- Quem é você? - A voz soou autoritária precionando com mais força os frageis ombros contra a arvore.

- _Hi-Hina... Hinata. _- Era dificil pronunciar qualquer coisa com o corpo esmagado contra a madeira, mas seria ainda pior se permancece calada. - _Hyuuga... Hinata. _

- _O que faz aqui? _

A garota permaneceu calada por um tempo. O que ela deveria dizer? Que estava desesperada com o rompimento do namoro? Ele provavelmente iria rir de seu cara. Humilhante... Uma situação realmente humilhante! O garoto franziu o cenho esperando a resposta que demorava a vir. Ele não parecia dotado de muita paciencia muito menos compaixão.

-_ N-nada... _

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha diante a resposta insignificante da garota de bonitos orbes perolados. Talvez realmente estivesse ali por acaso... Era uma possibilidade não? Se calou por um instante observando atentamente a frágil garota a sua frente. Franziu o cenho ao notar algo supeito... Em seu ombroesquerdo, próximo ao pescoço havia uma marca, uma marca parcialmente escondida por um grande casaco lilás. Levando as mãos até o local afastou o pano, percebendo a garota se encolher e prender a respiração enquanto cerrava os orbes claros. Pode ver claramente a tatuagem de uma estrela de cinco pontas.

- _Era só o que me faltava... Uma agente da Hope! -_ Disse em timbre irritado.

A menina permaneceu calada, o corpo tremulo denunciava o seu pavor. Em um movimento brusco ele a afatou da arvore apenas por alguns segundos antes de empurrá-la com ainda mais brutalidade contra a madeira novamente. A garota gritou agoniada sentindo as costelas estalarem, logo a garganta fora invadida por um ataque de tosse somada a uma grande quantidade de sangue.

- _Estava me espionando? Auqueles idiotas mandaram uma fracote como você atraz de mim? _

- _N-não... E-eu... Eu não sabia que estaria aqui... _- Disse antes de mais uma sequencia de tosses.

- _E porque eu deveria acreditar? _

Os olhos da garota foram invadidos mais uma vez pelas lágrimas. Lágrimas de dor e de medo. Mas ela não se sentia tão desesperada... O que tinha a perder afinal? Tudo o que um dia amou havia perdido. Ela não significava nada, não era ninguém... Que falta faria sua existencia?

- _Não... Precisa... Acreditar._ - Disse tentando encontrar folego para proferir as palavras.

O garoto a olhou, um tanto surpreso pela resposta. Ela realmente não tinha temor a vida. Não que ele gostasse ou sentisse algum prazer em matar alguém... mas ele simplesmente não se importava em fazer tal coisa se nessessário. Havia um brilho um tanto melancolico nos orbes da bela morena... Ela parecia indiferente ao fato de que poderia não sair dali viva.

Os braços fortes que seguravam seus ombros e os precionavam contra a arvore a soltaram, e o corpo feminino despecou de joelhos ao chão. Atonita ela olhou em busca de respostas para o garoto mutante, mas o que visualisou foi as grandes asas negras se distanciando de si. Ele estava indo embora, assim, como se nada houvesse acontecido ali. Tudo bem que ela não representava nenhuma ameaça... mas pelo que sabia os agentes da Rubi eram sempre cruéis e tinham prazer em matar.

- _Espere._ - Ela disse observando o garoto parar ainda de costas - _Quem é você? _

-_ Acha mesmo que eu diria meu nome ao inimigo?_ - A voz soou um tanto sarcastica.

- _Acha mesmo que sou sua inimiga?_ - Ela não sabia de onde arranjara corangem para proferir aquela palavras.

- _Shaoran._ - Ele disse por fim sem demontrar qualquer vestigio de sentimento.

Logo as grandes asas negras passaram a se movimentar criando fortes rajadas de vento no local. Hinata protegia os olhos com um dos braços, enquanto via de relance o garoto erguer-se do chão, e em um instante sumir de seu campo de visão.

- _Shaoran._ - Ela repetiu em voz baixa antes de sentir a garganta arder e em mais uma crise de tosse formar uma pequena mancha vermelha no chão a sua frente.

* * *

A mulher loira, de aparência bem mais jovem que a verdadeira, massageava as têmporas que lhe castigavam com pontadas dolorosas. Era estressante e exaustante liderar toda uma organização secreta, composta por centenas de mutantes. Em um mundo cada vez mais caóticos, as petições de politicos e outros membros influentes mundiais em missões de proteção, escolta e prisão de criminosos adiquiriam um numero cada vez maior. Assim como ela, a maioria de seus agentes se encontravam sobrecarregados pelos afazeres.

Era lastimavel ter que admitir que após todo aquele tempo em que o gênis mutante se espalhou pela terra, o numero de atentados, crimes e assacinatos executados por membros da organização Rubi era a cada dia maior. Mesmo com um vasto conhecimento na área mutante e anos de investimento, a seita aliada, Hope, ainda não havia encontrado o reversivel para as mutações. A pressão e agressão da Death sob seus agentes era cada vez mais espantoza... Eles possuiam um vasto arcenal de armas e tecnologia, além de pesquisas secretas podendo competir de igual para igual com seus mutantes, exterminando grande parte deles.

A situação piorava a cada dia... E o peso caia principalmente sobre suas costas. Fitou momentaneamente a grande pilha de papéis que se formava em sua mesa, em sua maioria tratavam de requisições para missões... Resquisições que ela podia atender, pois adiquiriram um numero maior do que seus agentes poderiam solucionar.

Bebericou um gole do sake posto sobre sua mesa. Logo ouviu batidas a porta, então uma mulher de cabelos curtos negros assim como os olhos adentrou o local com uma porquinha nos braços. Tsunade agradece internamente por ao envés de mais uma pilha de papés, shizune carregava nos braços apenas sua porquinha de estimação.

- _Tsunade-sama... Quantas vezes devo lhe dizer para não beber quando tem tanto trabalho a fazer?_ - Repreendeu a mulher soltando a porquinha ao chão e apontando o dedo indicador na direção da loira para reforçar a acusação.

- _Eu já fiz tudo o que estava em minha possibilidades Shizune. Posso e devo degustar de pelo menos um misero minuto de sossego... O que há ainda a resolver está temporariamente fora de meu alcance. _

Shizune se deu por vencida. Sabia que a chefe estava fazendo o que podia para manter a organização em pefeito estado. Respirou fundo recolhendo de sobre a mesa uma grande quantidade de papéis já assinados, cujos assuntos já estavam resolvidos. Após alguns poucos instantes de profundo silêncio, ouviu-se novamente batidas a porta. Tsunade colocou no rosto uma feição irritada... Não podia uzufluir de um minuto de paz. Murmurou um "_Entre_" com a voz visivelmente irritada observando adentra pela porta uma formoza jovem de cabelos de um alaranjado vibrante e olhos cor de sol.

- _Mandou me chamar?_

- _Oh sim Isabella! Tenho uma pequena tarefa pra você. _

- _Isso não é justo dona Tsunade!_ - Ela reclamou como uma criança irritada fazendo uma pequena veia saltar na testa de Tsunade pelo "Dona" - _Acabei de chegar de uma missão... Achei que teria o dia de folga!_ - Disse cruzando os braços.

- _Não seja tão irritante mocinha... Se trata de uma tarefa simples e..._

- _Dane-se._ - Ela realmente não tinha medo do perigo - _Quero meu dia de folga! _

- _POIS NÃO VAI TÊ-LO HOJE!_ - Berrou tsunade por fim vendo uma careta emburrada se formar no rosto da jovem.

- _Arg._ - Murmurou irritada - _O que eu tenho que fazer afinal? _

- _Há um novo mutante na seita... Ele se encontra agora na base da Hope para pesquisas... parece que suas abilidades são um tanto intrigantes. Quero que chame Road e vá imediatamente até lá conferir como está o andamento da pesquisa, logo que o novo agente for liberado, quero que mostrem para ele as instalações da seita. - _Logo que terminou bebericou um pouco de sake - _Sejam gentis com o novo integrante. _

_-_ _Ok... pode deixar._ _-_ Havia uma boa dose de má vontade na voz, mas logo abriu um sorriso em concordancia.

- _Ótimo... Fassa isso rápido._

Concordando com a cabeça a garota se retirou da sala. Pegando um pequeno aparelho celular nas mãos discou alguns numeros e agurdou resposta enquanto andava pelos corredores. Após alguns instantes a garota atendeu o telefone.

**- Road, temos uma tarefa. **

**- Do que se trata? **

**- Algo simples. Apenas verificar como andam as pesquisas da Hope com nosso novo agente além de recêbe-lo. **

**- Tsunade está me achando com cara de recepsionista por um acaso? Que droga! **

**- Vamos Road, não é algo como uma batalha sangrenta contra a Rubi... Apenas receber um novo mutante. **

**- Eu preferia a primeiro opção... Mas acho que não tenho escolha. Onde nos encontramos? **

**- Em frente a Hope. Em cinco minutos. Nenhum a mais. **

**- Ok. **

Fechando o aparelho que tinha em mãos andou a passos apressados pela organização. Logo se encontrava frente a porta de saída.

* * *

Olhava fixamente para o computador a sua frente. Digitava compulsivamente como se dependesse daquilo. No fundo ele se sentia dependente. Estava próximo, tão proximo do que queria... No entanto ainda faltava um passo. Um único passo que ele não conseguia dar por mais que tentasse. Via o que tanto cobiçava bem a sua frente, quase podia tocar... Mas ainda faltava algo! Faltava apenas a conclusão, ligar os fatos, juntar todas as descobertas. Aquela se tornara uma missão quase impossivel... estava tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Era como um quebra-cabeça... Ele tinha todas as peças, mas não sabia como encaixá-las.

Suspirou profundamente fechando o programa em que mexera a manhã toda a procura de respostas. Andou pela sala iluminada, observando atentamente os dois outros agêntes que ali se encontravam. Eles deveriam estar trabalhando no projeto de um neutralizante temporário para a mutação... Durava apenas poucos segundos, mas era o mais próximo que haviam chegado de uma "Cura". Porém o que os dois agentes faziam era nada mais do que bater papo. Haviam abandonado o projeto e apenas conversavam tomando um cafésinho.

Aquele tipo de atitude lhe irritava profundamente. Ele sentia que toda a humanidade estava nas mãos daquela seita, e não havia tempo a perder. A cada desperdicio de tempo, como quele, vidas e mais vidas eram jogadas fora. Toda uma guerra poderia ser evitada se eles fizessem tudo certo...

- _O que pensam que estão fazendo? - _Disse irritado.

- _Chefe, estamos trabalhando desde a madrugada... Pensamos que poderiamos ao menos fazer uma pausa._ - Disse um dos homens.

- _Pensaram errado!_ - A voz autoritaria cortou a sala - _Há vidas que dependem de nós, e se fizemos tudo certo podemos salvá-las... Não há tempo a perder com coisas inuteis!_ - Disse por fim - _Agora voltem a trabalhar! _

Alphonse Walken era um dos chefes de pesquisa da Hope. Por possuir uma das mentes mais brilhantes e com certeza a maior dedicação ao que fazia, possuia um cargo de influência na seita. Era encarregado de coordenar a sala de pesquisas numero 3, e des de que assumiu esse cargo vem trazendo uma grande quantidade de informações de suprema importancia para a tão cobiçada "Reversão mutante", o principal objetivo da seita.

Uma bela mulher de longos cabelos róseos e orbes esmeraldas adentrou a sala vestindo um vestidinho branco. Carregava uma prancheta em uma das mãos e uma xícara de café na outra. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque mal feito preso por uma caneta, de modo que apenas agumas finas mexas de comprimento mais curto caiam ao lado dos olhos. Observou atentamente o homem de madeixas loiras encaracoladas e profundos orbes azuis escuros, conscentrado observando a tela de um computador de tecnologia avançada. Dirigiu o olhar depois aos dois outros agentes que o auxiliavam naquele dia, as olheiras fundas demonstravam claramente que estavam no mínimo sobrecarregados.

- _Não seja tão duro com eles Alphonse!_ - Disse entregando-lhe a xícara de café - _Estão trabalhando muito com pouco descanso. _

_- Não há tempo para descanso Sakura - _Disse tomando um gole de café - _Sabe disso tanto quanto eu... Você é a líder._

_- Pois como líder quero que os deixe descansar... Ninguém chega a lugar algum em estado "Zoombie". _

_- Como quiser. _

_- Isso valhe pra você também. _

_- Não preciso descansar agora... Ficarei até o fim do dia. _

_- Teimoso! Não adianta querer dar passos maiores que as pernas... Temos que ir uma coisa de cada vez se não... _

_- Caham. _- A loira que acabara de adentrar a sala soltou um pigarro cortando-lhe a fala - _Chace Collins está esperando em sua sala Sakura. _

_- Oh... Obrigada Ino. __Vocês estão dispensados - _Dirigiu-se aos dois agêntes "Zoombies" - _E você... -_ Fez uma pequena pausa ponderando no que dizer_ - Terminamos nossa conversa depois. -_ Disse por fim encarando Alphonse com olhar irritado, logo saiu da sala.

Aatras dela foram os dois outros agentes murmurando algo para si mesmos. Alphonse parecia continuar conscentrado no que fazia, analizava dezenas de papéis e digitava coisas no computador... Ino apenas deu uma risadinha chamando a atenção do homem para si. A bonita loira andou até a mesa a onde Alphonse fazia seu trabalho e apoiou os braços, assim como quadril sobre ela ficando de frente para o cêntista.

-_ Parece que alguém aqui anda trabalhando demais! -_ Disse se enclinando sobre ele, proporcionando-lhe uma visão um tanto luxuriosa do decote que usava enquanto afrouxava-lhe a gola da camisa.

- _Ino não me provoque... Tenho trabalho a fazer._ - Mesmo que quisesse se mostrar impassivel não deixava de ser um homem, sendo assim desfrutava da bela imagem que ela lhe proprocionava apesar das palavras contraditórias.

- _Trabalho... Trabalho._ - Murmurou a loira irritada se afastando e cruzando os braços colocando no rosto um biquinho quase infantil - É_ só nisso que pensa? _

- _É no que devo pensar... - _O certo era que dissesse apenas isso, seu timbre impassivel já a irritara o suficiente, mas ele não perderia a oportunidade de cutucá-la um pouco mais_ - Ao contrário de certas pessoas levo a sério meu trabalho ao envés de ficar me oferecendo._ - Sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento ao terminar de proferir aquelas palavras tendo idéia do que aquilo provocaria.

Imediatamente a garota franziu o cenho em uma expressão mais do que irritada. Estava ofendida e cheia de raiva. Era uma coisa para se ter medo. Ele parecia gostar de cutucar a onça com vara curta... Não perdia a oportunidade de deixar a loira irritada até ela estar prestes a cuspir fogo pelas ventas.

-_ Me chamou de oferecida? _

- _Entenda como quiser. -_ Santo orgulho que faz dos homens seres tão desprovidos de noção do perigo.

- _Oras, seu imbecil! Espero que morra atrofiado na frente do maldito computador!_ - Ela disse aos berros enquanto se afastava, virando-se para ele novamente - _E nem pense em quando resolver deixar essa droga de trabalho, vir me procurar para "aliviar a tensão". Eu cansei Alphonse! Quero mesmo que se dane... _

- _Ino, não seja infantil..._ - Disse levantando e tentando alcançança-la - _Eu não quis dizer isso... _

- _Não me chame de infantil. Cale a bendita boca porque só o que está fazendo é piorar as coisas!_ - Ela rodeou os olhos. - _É só ameaçar suas noites de prazer pra você se arrepender dos insultos não é mesmo? _

_- Sabe que não é assim, não quis te "insultar"... Foi apenas um comentário idiota. Esqueça. _

_- É muito fácil me dizar para esquecer não? Porque não tenta variar um pouco e vê se mantem a porcaria da boca fechada? -_ Se virou de costas novamente chegando a porta _- E tenho novidades pra você "Al"... Eu não sou uma boneca inflavel!_ - Ela enfatizou a ultima fraze e logo saiu batendo fortemente a porta.

O homem respirou fundo, andando até o computador novamente e se jogando na confortavel poltrona. Tomou um gole de café e abandonando a xícara sobre a mesa passou a massagear as temporas.

A única coisa que conseguia desviar sua atenção do precioso trabalho era a bela secretária de longas madeixas loiras e olhos azuis piscina. Era dificil se manter atento com a imagem daquelas "curvas" brincando com sua mente. Ele sempre acabava dizendo o que não devia... A bela secretária possuia um grande orgulho e uma personalidade indomavel. As coisas com ela nunca fugiam ao controle, e aquelas que escapavam de suas mãos ela simplesmente eliminava.

- _Droga... Vou ter que lhe mardar flores._ - Praguejou baixinho. Ele não era o típico homem romântico, mas não queria por em risco o seu "relacionamento" com a Yamanaka.

Tinha que admitir, havia ultrapassado os limites daquela vez. Se havia algo que Ino não suportava era ser tachada de oferecida. E ele praticamente dissera isso em duras palavras. A Yamanaka era naturalmente sensual, provocava os homens apenas ao andar... Mas não era o tipo de mulher oferecida. Sim, ela gostava de provocar, de testar os limites, mas apesar de tudo era fiel e ele não tinha o direito de insultá-la daquela forma. Ele gostava do modo em que ela claro que enquanto houvesse "algo" entre eles não haveria nenhum "outro"... Sentia que a bela secretária lhe pertencia de alguma forma... E não era algo que estava disposto a perder tão cedo.

* * *

Estava sentada em uma poltrona frente a janela. Parecia distraída olhando as gotas de chuva baterem contra o vidro a sua frente. Era um dia chuvoso e nublado, um dia cinza. Dentro do apartamento porém se mantinha um clima agradável, de modo que utilizava apenas uma camisa social preta que lhe batia no meio das coxas, camisa esta que não lhe pertencia.

Ao fundo podia ouvir o barulho de chuveiro ligado. Permaecia ali, apática e imóvel, apenas observando. Abraçando fortemente as pernas observava a rua quase deserta. Do décimo andar as poucas pessoas que circulavam pela rua pareciam ainda mais insignificantes do que ela julgava ser.

Os cabelos negros lhe caiam suavemente pelas costas, possuiam mechas vermelhas e a franja caia para o lado contornando as feições delicadas. Os olhos vermelhos quebravam a inocência da pele alva e curvas bem atribuídas concluiam a aparência da bela jovem.

O barulho da porta se abrindo fez com que desviasse por um minuto a atenção da chuva para o homem que saia do banheiro. Usava apenas uma toalha deixando o torax bem definido a mstra. Os cabelos negros e lisos caiam sobre a face de traços firmes. Os olhos ônix sempre impenetraveis e sombrios fitavam a mulher próxima a janela.

- _Tenho que sair, Pein quer se encontrar comigo._ - A voz rouca cortou o comodo enquanto o moreno se dirigia ao armário separando algumas peças de roupa. - _Fique aqui até que eu volte. _

- _Desde quendo te dei o direito de me controlar?_ - A expressão indiferente tomou um toque de irritação - _Não ficarei aqui como um bicho engaiolado esperando que volte... _

-_ E o que pretende fazer? _

_- Ir para minha casa, ver se arranjo alguma missão... _

_- Acabar com vidas humanas... -_ Ele completou irônico _- Essa sua abstinencia de mortes está se tornando perigosa Elizabeth._

_- Olha só quem fala... Uchiha Itachi, aquele que matou toda a família com as próprias mãos. - _Ela deixou uma risadinha irônica se espalhar pelo quarto.

- _Essa sua irônia me irrita._ - ele franziu o cenho.

- _Digo mesmo a você._ - Ela se levantou da poltrona recolhendo suas roupas que se encontravam espalhadas pelo quarto.

- _Estou te dizendo para ficar aqui Eliza... É tão dificil me ouvir?_

- _Não há sentindo no que está me pedindo._

- _Não estou te pedindo nada... Você vai ficar._ - Ele pode ver a mulher adiquirir uma ezpressão de profunda irritação - _Pein me alertou que as coisas podem fugir ao controle por aqui..._

- _Faz-me rir achando que vou obedecer a alguma "ordem" sua Itachi. Não sou um brinquedo seu. Tenho minha vida. Sei me defender muito bem se ainda duvida disso._

- _Teimosa._ - Murmurou irritado -_ Tudo bem, como quiser. Só não diga que não avisei se algo lhe acontecer._

- _Como se você se importasse. _- Ela rodeou os olhos - _Não tente passar uma imagem protetora Uchiha... A única coisa que você faz é destruir vidas... Não poupá-las_. - Alfinetou por fim.

Ele a olhou de lado em uma feição raivosa enquanto terminava de abotoar a camisa, então andando até uma comoda pegou um pequeno aparelho eletronico e jogou por cima dos ombros na direção em que a garota se encontrava. Ela pegou o pequeno aparelho que lhe fora jogado e olhando bem arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- _Que porcaria é esta?_

- _É um comunicador com rastreador imbutido._ - Ele disse ajeitando a gravata - _Fique com isto e aperte o botão caso aconteça alguma coisa._

- _Itachi você fica a cada dia mais burro_ - Ela disse se jogando na cama - _Eu sou uma telepata... posso me comunicar com quem eu quiser e a qualquer hora... Não preciso disto._

- _Não é um pedido meu... É uma ordem de Pein. O chefe me disse pra entregar-lhe isso. _

_- Humm... -_ Murmurou por fim. - _Quando você volta? _

- _Não é de seu interece_ - Disse mal educado.

- _Idiota._

A garota vestiu a blusa, a única peça que lhe faltava, e andou apressada em direção a porta. No meio do caminho foi impedida por uma das mãos do homem que segurava seu pulso com força. Em um movimento rápido a jogou contra a parede prendeu seus pulsos contra a mesma. Mordeu vorazmente o lábio inferior da garota de modo que o fez sangrar, arrancando um gritinho descrente da garota. Logo sugou-lhe os lábios em um beijo feroz, precionando com mais força o corpo frágil preso contra a parede.

- _Não toque em mim!_ - Disse virando o rosto.

- _Oras... Não vá me dizer que não gosta..._ - Disse malicioso mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha feminina.

Logo que disse isso o moreno sentiu a cabeça doer e vozes estranhar percorrer-lhe a mente. Soltando a garota levou ambas as mão as cabeça... Sabia exatamente quem estava fazendo aquilo. A garota soltou um risinho virtorioso vendo a expressão de dor no rosto do rapaz.

- _Mas que droga Elizabeth... Pare com isso! _

- _Isso é para aprender a não me tocar sem a minha permissão. _

Controladora. Elizabeth era no minimo um mulher manipuladora. Ela gostava de ter o controle das coisas e não abria mão disso. Itachi sabia muito bem que não seria nada fácil se "envolver" com alguém como ela. Detestava a idéia de que as coisas tinham que ser como ela queria... mas acabou aceitando. Enquanto a tivesse em sua cama e desprovida de roupas, poderia aceitar o fato de ela possuir uma mente indomável.

Uchiha Itachi não ama, nunca amou. Elizabeth compartilha da mesma história. Eles tinham pontos em comum. Sem amor, apenas prazer... Estava tudo bem assim não? Pelo menos por inquanto sim. Ela havia se tornado dele, apenas dele, objeto particular... ele gostava disso. Ele havia aprendido que é ela quem dita as regras e tem todo o controle da cituação... Ela gostava disso.

Eles eram cumplices. Em noites. Em mortes. Em gostos. Em acordos. Em sentimentos. Sem sentimentos. Mas o fato é que com o tempo as coisas mudam. E o tempo havia passado. Bastante tempo havia passado. Seriam mais que apenas cumplices? Não há como saber. Ele não quer perder o seu brinquedo. Ela quer manter o seu controle. Resta saber o que o destino reservaria para os dois. Ou o que o destino reservaria para cada um.

- _Adeus Itachi. _- Ela disse ao parar de jogar com a mente do rapaz.

- _Arg._ - Ele murmurou irritado sacudindo a cabeça, dispersando por fim as vozes que atormentavam sua mente - _Adeus. -_ Disse irritado.

- _Boa sorte_ - Ela sussurrou abrindo a porta do quarto.

- _Vê se não se mete em encrencas._ - Disse recebendo em troca uma risada irônica da garota.

- _Porque não pede algo mais fácil? _

-_ Fique bem._ - Ele murmurou impassivel.

Ela o puxou pela gravata e uniu os lábios em um beijo despudorozo. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não gostava do geito selvagem como ele agia, na verdade se não fosse assim ela não gostaria tanto. O fato é que se ela não estivesse no comando as coisas não tinham graça. Seprando-se do moreno o empurrou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta sem dizer nada. Indo embora por fim. Ele estava acostumado com tais atitudes da garota.

- Mulheres. - Murmurou rodeando os olhos.

* * *

Continua...

.

.

.

Yooo povo! D

Fim do primeiro capítulo.

Espero mesmo que tenham gostado, fiz o possivel para colocar a maior quantidade de fichas possiveis nesse primeiro capítulo, mas algumas ficaram para o próximo...

Esse é apenas o começo de muitas intrigas que estão por vir. É uma Fiction bem complexa e estou adorando escrever. Perdoem qualquer erro de português... realmente não é meu forte. /

Bem, como puderam ver eu já deixei alguns casais bem claros. Alguns já comessaram a fic com algum tipo de "relacionamento" com seus pares... Como o Alphonse e a Ino e a Elizabeth com o Itachi.

Alguns ficaram subtendidos como a Aislin e o Neji, Shaoran e Hinata e Naomi e Sasuke.

Os outros casais se formarão ao desenrrolar da história, podem haver contra tempos, algumas trocas dramáticas, mas no final será o par designado.

Gente, muito obrigada pela colaboração de vocês. Qualquer sujestão seria super bem vinda! Dêem "Go" e faça uma autora feliz. Deixar uma review não vai arrancar seus dedos e nem será descontado da sua mesada. xD

* * *

**Recados da Autora:**

**Sakusasuke:** Adorei escrever sobre o Shaoran! Ele ficou meio dark nesse capítulo, mas fazer o que, ele é da Rubi! Espero que tenha gostado do modo que o retratei. Qualquer opinião sua sobre como deve ser o relacionamento dele com a Hinata me ajudaria bastante e seria bem vinda. Se ouver qualquer tipo de reclamação ou observação de algo que eu retratei de forma incorreta, por favor me comunique e farei o possivel para consertar. Aguardo sua opinião. Beijos, Gabihh-chan.

**Nara Nick:** Você viu a cena que eu fiz da Eliza com o Itachi? Espero mesmo que tenha gostado. Eu pensei bastante para fazer essa cena. Na verdade a Eliza não ia aparecer nesse capítulo, mas dai surgiu a idéia e Pimba! Resolvi escrever um pouco sobre a relação dela com o Itachi. Tentei deixar claro que eles estão juntos porque tem pontos em comum e cada um se beneficia de uma forma. Ela manda, mas por outro lado é só dele. Tentei também deixar claro que ainda não existe amor nessa relação... Porque ambos são muito frios e desprovidos de sentimentalismo. Tentei fazer o Itachi um pouco mais "humano" e até um tanto protetor para que a relação tivesse sentido. De qualquer forma, gostaria que me mandasse sua opinião de como gostaria que fosse a relação entre eles e também o que achou da cena que eu fiz deles. Me diga por favor se quer que a relação deles evolua para algo com mais amor e necessidade, ou quer que permaneça fria apenas em ralações carnais. Adorei escrever sobre a Eliza, espero que tenha gostado também. Qualquer crítica ou observação sobre como eu poderia melhorar a descrição tanto da personalidade como da relação entre ela e o par são bem vindas! Aguardo resposta. Beijos, Gabihh-chan.

**KelL-chan:** Coloquei a Haruma no capitulo. Tenho muitos planos pra ela. Adorei escrever sobre ela e tenho muitos planos para o próximo capitulo. Gostaria de saber se você poderia fazer par com o sasori... Se não quiser eu dou um jeito de por com o Hidan. Eu adorei a Haru! Tenho surpresas pra ela no próximo capítulo... sopksopskpos. Bem, espero que tenha gostado do modo como a retratei. Tentei passar uma imagem de que ela é uma líder nata, sempre controlada e imapassivel... Ela não apareceu muit, mas no próximo capitulo as coisas esquemtam. Qualquer critica ou sujestão sobre como posso melhorar a descrição de sua personagem é bem vinda. Espero sua opinião sobre o capitulo. Beijos, gabihh-chan.

**Ledger m.:** Seus três personagem apareceram no capitulo! Adorei trabalhar com eles. Coloquei um Flash Back de como a Naomi conheceu o sasuke... Tenho supresinhas para ela no próximo capitulo! xD Bem, o Chace é um galanteador nato, escrevi a cena em que Ino é mandada para procurá-lo porque sakura quer que ele faça parte da Hope... Então no próximo capitulo as coisas ficarão mais clara. Adorei escrever a cena dele no "divine Coffe" e os flertes dele com a Ino! skopsksopksopsk. A Isabella apareceu pouco nesse capitulo, ainda estou meio perdida dos planos que tenho pra ela, mas logo isso se resolvará! Espero que tenha retratado bem seus personagens. Muito obrigada pelas Reviews! Qualquer crítica ou dica de como posso melhorar a descrição deles será super bem vinda. Espero sua opinião sobre o capitulo. Beijos, Gabihh-chan.

**Luna Stuart:** Me desculpe, não deu pra colocar a May nesse capitulo. Mas não se preocupe, ela aparecerá logo! estou montando planos para ela... Bem, de qualquer forma espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo, aguardo sua opinião. se tiver qualquer observação, ou dica de alguma cena que você tanha planejada para a May, seja com o par ou em uma cena de ação, será super bem vinda! Aguardo sua opinião. Beijos, Gabihh-chan.

**Lilly Angel88:** Viu a cena que eu escrevi da Lin? Amei escrever sobre ela. A floricultura surgiu do nada assim sabe, aí resolvi retratar o poder dela e o amor dela pelas plantas. A relação dela com o neji foi demonstrada de leve. No próximo capitulo axo que as coisas se tornarão um pouco mais complicadas, tenho muitos planso... mas é segredo :x. Por inquanto ela é uma das unicas que intende o Neji-kun... Coloquei "uma das" porque há uma outra que aparecerá no próximo capitulo. Em fim, tentei retratar bem que eles se conhecem a bastante tempo e apesar do temperamento frio dele eles possuem algum tipo de afeto... Ela sempre sabe como ele se sente e ele confia apenas nela para contar qualquer coisa que seja. Espero sua opinião sobre o capitulo, tomara que tenha gostado! Qualquer crítica ou opinião de como eu poderia melhorar a descrição tanto da personalidade como da relação dela com o par será bem vinda... Assim como dicas de cena em que gostaria que sua personagem participasse e como gostaria que fosse a relação dela com o neji se esta que eu fiz não te agradou. Beijos, Gabihh-chan.

**NeeBear:** Gostou da cena que eu escrevi sobre a Road? Espero que tenha gostado! tentei retratar o apssado dela, e particularmente adorei o resultado. Foi a primeira idéia que me veio em mente e por isso a coloquei bem no inicio do capitulo. Espero que tenha gostado da descrição que fiz dela... No próximo capitulo ela vai se encontrar pela primeira vez com o Alex. :x sopksposksopksopksop. Gostaria muito que me enviasse sua opinião sobre o que achou do capitulo. Qualquer critica, sugestão ou observação de como eu poderia melhorar a descrição dela, ou de como você gostaria que fosse a relação dela com o alex será super bem vinda. se tiver alguma cena em mente que gostaria que ela participasse é só mandar e eu vejo o que posso fazer... seria de grande ajuda. Beijos, gabihh-chan.

**Fafi Raposinha:** Viu a cena que eu fiz sobre o Alphonse? Gostou? espero que tenha gostado! Tentei faze-lo bem workaholic como você havia dito, além disso tentei descrever como é a "relação" dele com a Ino... sopskopskpos... Adorei escrever aquela cena, ele brigando com a Ino. xD. Qualquer sujestão de como eu posso melhorar a descrição dele, ou de como você gostaria que fosse a relação dele com a Ino, qualquer dica, observação, sugestão... Sera mega bem vinda! Quando ao Alex ele ainda não apareceu, mas jaá tenho planos pra ele no próximo capitulo. Pretendo retratar o encontro dele com a Road, que é o par dele. falando nisso, se quiser dar uma olhada na descrição da road, a cena dela é a primeira, e dizer como gostaria que fosse a relação dos dois seria uma grande ajuda! Espero sua opinião sobre o capitulo... Adorei escrever sobre os dois. Beijos, gabihh-chan.

**Shina(ponto)com:** O hiro não apareceu muito nesse capitulo, mas não se preocupe, já tenho planos pra ele. ospksopskposksop. A relação entre ele e a tenten vai fikar pra um poucquinho mais tarde, por inquanto tenho outros planos para o hiro. Se tiver qualquer observação, sugestão de algumas cena que queira paricipar ou de como posso retrata-lo melhor será super bem vinda. Espero sua opinião sobre o capitulo! Beijos, Gabihh-chan.

**Euphie-hime:** Viu a cena da Hilde? Tentei retratar um pocuo da personalidade dela, espero que tenha gostado. Ela não apareceu muito, mas tenho mais planos pra ela para o próximo capitulo ok? A relação dela com o kakashi ficará um pouquinho pra depois... os planos que tenho pra ela agora são outros... pelo menos por enquanto! Aliás... Qualquer sujestão ou critica sobre como poderia retratar melhor sua personagem... Ou alguma cena que você gostaria que ela participasse será super bem vinda. Espero sua opinião sobre o capitulo. beijos, Gabihh-chan.


	4. Capitulo 2

**Humanidade - Capitulo 2. **

.

.

_Por: Gabihh-chan._

.

.

Andavam apressadamente por uma rua pouco movimentada de Tóquio. Tratava-se de um subúrbio afastado, um local estratégico para se tratar de "negócios" ao ar livre sem correr o risco de ter importantes informações correndo por bocas de espiões intrometidos e deveras irritantes ou até mesmo ter suas descobertas sigilosas nos ouvidos de seitas inimigas.

Era um dia fresco e nublado, com poças de água desenhando o chão. Ainda assim o sol transpassava por pequenas frestas entre as nuvens dando luminosidade ao local. Esses finos e inofensivos raios de sol eram o suficiente para incomodar Haruma profundamente. Ela realmente preferia trabalhar a noite, nas trevas... Mas o chefe insistia em mandá-la para missões diurnas e mesmo que isso lhe desagradasse e muito, uma das características mais apreciadas de Haruma na seita era ser submissa aos seus superiores... Sendo assim, ela cumpriria o que lhe fora designado.

Os cabelos negros e curtos eram penteados pra traz de modo rebelde. Parte da franja se encontrava presa por uma presilha em forma de morcego, cujos olhos eram nada menos que pedrinhas de rubi. A outra parte caia levemente sobre os orbes de um intenso azul, contornando a face de traços delicados e pele alva. O corpo desprovido de curvas marcantes era quase completamente coberto por malhas escuras, de forma que só se podia ver seu rosto e suas mãos, isso impedia o contato direto com o sol. Viraram a direita adentrando um beco escuro. Haruma suspirou aliviada ao mergulhar na penumbra do local.

Os olhos vermelhos púrpuro de Naomi cintilaram na expectativa da nova missão. Os longos cabelos encaracolados de tonalidade branca com flashes negros, que se encontravam presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo, esvoaçaram com a brisa gelada que adentrou o local fazendo com que os pelos da pele alva se eriçassem. Suspirou profundamente antes de tomar as providências necessárias.

- Quanto tempo temos? – Naomi se voltou para Haruma.

- Menos de dez minutos – Disse conferindo o relógio de bolso.

- O que está esperando? Vamos... Suma daqui! – Enquanto dizia isso fazia um gesto com as mãos para que fosse embora.

- Não faça nada errado desta vez Naomi! – A voz ríspida cortou o local como uma intimação.

- Do que está falando? Eu sempre faço tudo certo! – Vociferou orgulhosa.

- Nem sempre. – Foram as ultimas palavras ditas por Haruma antes que esta, com uma agilidade assombrosa, sumisse do local em um piscar de olhos.

Naomi sentiu o sangue ferver. Seu orgulho era grande e lhe cutucava a cada vez que alguém lhe lembrava de seus erros... Erros que ela jamais admitia ter cometido. Sabia exatamente do que Haruma estava falando... Do fatídico episódio de seu fracasso na missão de espionagem a base da Death. Ela não se permitiria errar de novo. Desta vez, sairia tudo conforme o seu planejado.

Pegou em um dos bolsos da calça preta que usava um pedaço de papel meio amassado, na verdade, uma fotografia. Observou-a por algum tempo memorizando cada detalhe e então voltou a guardar a foto no bolso da calça. Logo a figura feminina de belas curvas incluindo seios roliços e cintura fina, em uma linha circular brilhante que se iniciou em seu calcanhar e subia em direção a cabeça, se transformava em uma figura máscula com músculos no lugar das curvas e um grande sobretudo com sapatos sociais tomaram o lugar da regata, calça e botas pretas.

Pegou no chão úmido e sujo do beco um pedaço de espelho quebrado e contemplou por um instante a transformação, certificando-se de que não faltara nenhum mínimo detalhe para então suspirar satisfeita com o próprio trabalho. Sua forma agora era uma réplica perfeita da imagem do general que fora seqüestrado pela Rubi e que deveria em alguns minutos se encontrar com um agente da Death para negociar a compra de uma nova tecnologia contra mutantes. Esta tecnologia deveria ser apreendida e estudada, para que então os mutantes da Rubi não fossem pegos desprevenidos pela nova arma, além de que poderia ser útil nos conflitos contra a Daimmond.

Escutou o barulho de passos a entrada do beco, abandonando então o espelho ao chão novamente. Na pouca luminosidade do local distinguiu uma imagem jovem se aproximando cautelosamente segurando em mãos uma maleta preta. Logo o jovem cessou a aproximação e se pronunciou pela primeira vez:

- General Beker?

Naomi, agora com a imagem do general apenas maneou um aceno de cabeça em uma resposta positiva.

- Sou Shiroy, agente da Death. – Ele se apresentou - Andam tendo problemas com mutantes na base militar general?

- Oh sim – Naomi teve que se controlar para não deixar escapar um sorrisinho irônico – Principalmente com aqueles desgraçados da Rubi.

- Eles se tornam um problema a cada dia pior! – Disse o jovem em tom preocupado.

- Diga meu jovem... O que trouxe pra mim? Lembre-se que estou disposto a pagar bem... Quero o que há de melhor!

- E você o terá! – Disse esboçando um sorriso satisfeito.

O homem apoiou a maleta que tinha em mãos sobre a tampa de uma lixeira recostada a parede do beco, logo a abriu expondo orgulhoso uma pistola aparentemente comum de aço cromado e ao seu lado quatro pequenas cápsulas de vidro com uma agulha em uma das extremidades, uma espécie de seringa, contendo um liquido verde fluorescente. Sua parte estava quase concluída, só precisava de mais algumas informações e poderia deixar o resto com Haruma. Odiava servir de "isca", mas a situação pedia isto.

- Parece um belo trabalho... Do que se trata? – A voz rouca soou interessada.

- Trata-se de uma forte substância paralisante somada a um poderoso alucinógeno que afeta apenas a mutantes. – Pelo orgulho que tinha ao expor o trabalho, deveria ser uma criação própria – Apenas uma gota deste líquido – Ele continuou – Pode deixar um mutante completamente paralisado e em estado de alucinação profunda por pelo menos quatro horas.

- Realmente um belo trabalho.

Desta vez Naomi não conteve o riso de escárnio, era divertido ver como ele caíra perfeitamente em seu disfarce. O jovem arregalou os olhos ao ver novamente o raio circular dourado passar pelo corpo masculino trazendo de volta as curvas, traços e roupas de uma mulher. A figura feminina levou dois dos dedos a boca deixando um assovio agudo cortar o local. Em um movimento desajeitado o homem se virou, pegou a arma dentro da maleta e inseriu um dos frascos de veneno.

- Deve estar com sede Haru. – Pronunciou Naomi divertida.

- Pode apostar que sim – Uma voz misteriosa surgiu de repente.

Era tarde demais. Ao se virar o agente deu de cara com Haruma que fitava seu pescoço com um brilho maligno no olhar. Os olhos antes azuis eram tingidos gradualmente pela tonalidade vermelho escarlate, os cabelos negros ganhavam flashes brancos e as presas cresciam afiadas à medida que o desejo de sangue aumentava correndo por suas veias. Já havia um bom tempo que não saciava sua cede e não conteria mais a vontade.

Shiroy apontou a arma em sua direção, mas foi um ato tolo. Em uma fração de segundo Haruma agarrou seu pulso com força torcendo-o para cima. Ouviu-se o estalar dos ossos do homem juntamente com um urrado sôfrego de dor. Logo a arma que ele tinha em mão despencou ao chão. O caminho estava livre, Haruma entreabriu os lábios deixando transparecer as presas compridas e afiadas. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir e não era nada bom! Já ouvira falar da Vamp, a garota vampiro, apenas não esperava ver-se frente a ela algum dia.

- Engula os dentes Vamp! – Desta vez uma nova voz feminina cortou o local com timbre autoritário.

Haruma imediatamente direcionou um olhar furioso a garota parada na entrada do beco. Qualquer outro teria estremecido diante do olhar maligno de Haruma, e teriam razão em temer... Mas não ela, não Hildegard Von Valentine. A expressão sempre fria e impassível mantinha uma postura impecável, sendo tão fria e calculista quanto a própria Vamp.

A face alva levemente pintada por sardas se retorcia em uma expressão determinada. Os cabelos ruivos se estendiam até o joelho, e a franja de mesmo comprimento se dividia mais farta para o lado direito. Os olhos esmeraldinos se encontravam perfeitamente focados em seu alvo. Em uma das mãos carregava uma arma igual a que havia sido apresentada por Shiroy e esta estava apontada diretamente para a Vamp.

- Vai se arrepender de ter dado as caras por aqui sua piranha ruiva! – Haruma rangeu os dentes ao cuspir tais palavras.

Naomi assistia a cena, imóvel e atenta. Preferia não revelar seu lado negro, pelo menos não ainda... Isso a colocava em posição defensiva e por isso apenas assistia a cena de rivalidade como quem assiste a um filme na televisão. Haruma por sua vez sentiu a raiva ferver-lhe o sangue. Era, na maior parte do tempo, um ser tremendamente controlado, mas não admitia que pessoas que ela julgava "inferiores" tivessem a audácia de dirigir-se a ela com tanto escárnio... Os que faziam isso pagavam pela coragem que não deveriam ter.

Atirou o homem, que até então prendia pela mão, ao chão com brutalidade e ali ele permaneceu. Logo voltou-se para a mulher na entrada do beco e passou a andar em sua direção a passos firmes. Hilde disparou a arma ao perceber a aproximação, mas o ato foi em vão... Haruma segurou o frasco de vidro entre os dedos sem ser tocada pela seringa, sua agilidade era realmente impressionante.

Hildegard olhou para o topo do prédio ao seu lado como se o movimento de Haruma não a houvesse impressionado. Haruma imediatamente seguiu o olhar da mulher a sua frente e arregalou levemente os orbes vermelhos ao perceber um projétil vindo em grande velocidade em sua direção. Com reflexo rápido Haruma se moveu para o lado, mas o que parecia ser uma bala pegou de raspão seu braço esquerdo perfurando o tecido da blusa preta e deixando uma ferida aberta.

- Desgraçado! - Levou a mão direita ao braço ferido pressionando o corte.

Olhou novamente para cima tentando encontrar a imagem de quem havia atirado, nada encontrou além de um grande clarão da luz do sol que fez seus olhos arderem como se queimassem em brasa e em decorrência disso recuou dois passos atrás se embrenhando novamente a sombra do beco enquanto esfregava os olhos com as costas das mãos. Sol, ela realmente detestava o sol, em sua forma humana o contato direto com a luz do sol lhe era tremendamente incomodo, mas em sua forma mutante ele não era apenas incomodo... Era um veneno, que queimava e ardia como um ácido poderoso. Todos tem suas fraquezas.

- Hiro... Desça! - Hilde aproveitou o desconcerto da inimiga para pedir reforço.

As sobrancelhas se curvaram em uma expressão determinada. Ela tinha a arma em mãos, só precisava atirar. Haruma abria novamente os olhos mas estes ardiam e não podia ver mais do que um confuso borrão. Naomi que permanecia oculta nas sombras até então viu que precisava atacar de alguma forma, então a imagem feminina alterou-se novamente na imagem de um lobo de garras e dentes afiados. Os orbes do lobo, ainda vermelhos, agora se focalizavam na mulher ruiva, desafiadores e um rosnado feroz soou ao local.

Por fim Hilde ignorou a fera que estava pronta a lhe atacar e atirou mais uma vez. Desta vez, atordoada e não podendo enxergar, Haruma nada pode fazer. Sentiu o ombro perfurado pela seringa e o corpo ser invadido pela substancia paralisante. Logo o corpo todo formigava e ela despencou ao chão, as cores que via se mesclavam e um desenho surreal que rodava em sua mente e lhe atordoava... As alucinações apenas começavam. Alucinações de pavor, morte e sangue eram as únicas coisa que via, tomada pelo desespero deixou escapar um grito agudo de pura agonia.

Ao ouvir o grito, Naomi imediatamente avançou sobre a mulher ruiva que agora lhe direcionava a arma. Com grande agilidade pulou sobre ela antes que a arma fosse disparada e em meio a latidos ferozes a derrubou contra o chão fazendo-a soltar a arma. Logo os caninos afiados perfuravam a pele alva do pescoço da mulher tingindo-o de sangue. Um novo grito ecoou o local.

Naomi desviou a atenção do ataque ao perceber o barulho de passos. Logo pode ver a imagem masculina de cabelos azulados rebeldes e de olhos formados pela mistura dos tons preto e lilás surgir a entrada do beco. Este tinha em mãos o que parecia ser uma arma comum, apontada para Naomi.

- Solte ela seu cão sarnento! - O tom que usava era uma mistura de raiva e ordem.

Naomi analisava mentalmente suas opções. Se avançasse sobre ele provavelmente acabaria levando um tiro antes de alcançá-lo considerando que a distancia entre eles era grande demais para ser percorrida em poucos instantes. Não poderia recuar com Haruma sobre efeito do veneno... Ela acabaria sendo capturada e provavelmente morta. Estava encurralada. Por fim a salvação surgiu as sombras do beco... Estas estranhamente se moviam como em um redemoinho e logo a atordoada Haruma fora sugada por elas, sumindo como se o chão a engolisse.

Então uma imagem feminina de olhos tremendamente negros, pele alva, cabelos cor de turquesa e grandes asas negras surgiu das sombras voando em grande velocidade. Esta com uma agilidade incrível segurou Naomi e em uma fração de segundos voltou a mergulhar nas sobras levando-a junto, deixando no beco apenas Hiro, Hildegard e Shiroy.

Logo que percebera a fuga do inimigo Hiro correu até a companheira ferida que pressionava com força o pescoço perfurado por marcas de dentes.

- Aqueles cretinos... - Analisou o ferimento da mulher que apenas permanecia de olhos fechados em uma expressão de dor - Vamos... Precisamos levá-la ao hospital. Pode andar Shiroy?

- Posso... - Respondeu o jovem se levantando - Mas acho que quebrei o pulso.

- Você tem sorte de ter apenas quebrado o pulso... - Disse friamente enquanto segurava Hildegard no colo. - Ligue para o chefe e peça que mande condução o mais rápido possível.

Shiroy não respondeu, apenas pegou o celular do bolso e ligou para o chefe conforme as ordens de Hiro. Hiro era um homem controlado e dono de uma boa racionalidade, sabia exatamente o que fazer em qualquer situação, fosse ela em um pesquisa cientifica ou em um conflito... Sua astucia e seus planos sempre vinham bem a calhar.

Logo um carro preto de luxo estacionou em frente ao beco, então Hiro seguiu para dentro rapidamente com a colega ferida nos braços sendo seguido por Shiroy que se queixava pela dor no pulso quebrado. A situação se encontrava sobre controle e a batalha fora equilibrada, haviam membros dos dois lados feridos. Em todo caso Hilde seria logo encaminhada a um bom hospital e com certeza em pouquíssimo tempo estaria de volta a ativa. Shiroy estava a salvo apesar do pulso quebrado, o que não é nada se comparado ao risco que ele corria de perder a própria vida, a missão havia sido cumprida... E por fim Hiro conseguiu sair ileso e controlar toda a situação.

**

* * *

**

Estava sentado em uma poltrona preta que se encontrava em uma espécie de escritório, muito tecnológico e futurista por sinal. O ambiente era praticamente inteiro branco, a poltrona em que se encontrava era uma das poucas coisas que não possuía esse tom. Dava-lhe náuseas a sensação de estar em um ambiente como aquele... Semelhante a um hospital.

A expressão demonstrava também que não se encontrava nada contente. Era uma expressão irritada e impaciente. A bonita loira que fora ao seu encontro naquela manhã, ao dizer que havia alguém querendo falar com ele, não mencionara que sairiam da cidade para encontrar a tal pessoa. E pior... Não mencionara que o faria de idiota flertando com ele durante todo o percurso para depois tomar chá de sumiço, dizendo que tinha que "encontrar alguém" e o deixaria plantado em uma sala que mais parecia um quarto de hospital cheio de bugigangas eletrônicas que não paravam de apitar um som irritante.

Quando sua paciência realmente estava chegando ao limite a porta de metal se abriu emitindo um som parecido com o das maquinas que ainda apitavam. Não voltou sua atenção para a porta, apenas pegou um pequeno objeto que enfeitava a mesa de centro a sua frente e passou a analisá-lo esperando que seja lá quem fosse se pronunciasse.

- Chace Collins? - A voz feminina soou ao local.

Ao ouvir aquela voz Chace estremeceu, era uma voz melódica e determinada... Ele tinha a estranha mania de analisar as pessoas pela voz e a voz daquela mulher realmente o agradara. O olhar foi rapidamente direcionado a figura que adentrara o local. Uma linda jovem cujos olhos mais pareciam duas esmeraldas brilhantes, cabelos róseos como nunca havia visto antes que lhe caiam até o meio das costas. Alguns fios rosados mais curtos delineavam as feições delicadas. A pele alva entrava em contraste com o batom e unhas vermelhas. Assim que ela adentrara pela porta, Chace sentiu o impregnante aroma de cerejas preencher o local... Ele nunca havia reparado antes o quanto gostava do cheiro de cerejas.

- Sr. Collins... Está me ouvindo? - A garota chamou já pela terceira vez.

- Oh, me desculpe... Estava distraído. - Direcionou a mulher um de seus melhores sorrisos, em sua concepção, essa garota era ainda melhor que a loirinha dos olhos azuis - Pode me chamar apenas de Chace!

- Sr. Collins - Ela ignorou as palavras do homem como se nem as tivesse ouvido - Creio que saiba porque está aqui.

- Na verdade não! Mas seja lá o que for já está valendo a pena! - Ele mediu a garota de cima abaixo recebendo em troca um olhar furioso.

- Não está aqui para olhar minhas pernas isso eu posso lhe garantir! - Disse ríspida com o timbre irritado - Lhe chamei aqui unicamente por seu histórico no ramo da ciência.

- Ciência? - Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - A loirinha mencionou algo sobre isso...

- A "loirinha" se chama Ino! - O timbre permanecia irritado. - E é assim que deve chamá-la. - Ela finalizou.

- Você é sempre assim... Tão... Séria? - Ele rodeou os olhos - Percebo que não costumar sair muito não é mesmo senhorita... - Ele deixou a frase vagar no ar como se esperasse que ela preenchesse a lacuna que faltava com o próprio nome.

- Haruno, Sakura Haruno. - Ela disse sem paciência - E não tenho tempo para atividades fúteis como as que tenho certeza, você deve exercer.

- Nunca vi tanta tensão sexual concentrada em uma única pessoa como estou vendo agora - Ele provocou se divertindo.

- Oras seu canalha! - Bradou irritada - Meça as palavras antes de falar comigo se tiver amor a vida ou ao que tem no meio das pernas. - Apertou os olhos ao ameaçá-lo.

Ele por um minuto jurou ver uma aura negra se apossar da mulher a sua frente e engoliu seco diante a ameaça. Aquela mulher era dona de um gênio forte... Autoritária e séria. Ele ponderou por um segundo o que estaria fazendo ali, em um lugar desconhecido e afastado de sua casa tendo sua vida além de outras coisas ameaçadas por uma mulher de cabelos róseos que conseguia ser ainda mais ranzinza que uma senhora mal amada de oitenta e tantos anos... Não encontrando nenhum motivo plausível ele contorceu o rosto em uma expressão irritada, a mesma que possuía antes da entrada da bela cientista e rodeando os olhos voltou a falar:

- Ótimo "Senhorita Haruno"... tenho muito amor pela minha vida e principalmente pelo que tenho entre as pernas... Então se não há mais ameaças ou xingamentos a proferir contra mim, acho que não tenho nada o que fazer aqui! - Ele estreitou os olhos e se levantou já se dirigindo em direção a porta.

- Se é assim... Acho que não está interessado no cargo que estava disposta a oferecer aqui na seita - Ela sorriu de lado enquanto se sentava na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha central e segurava em mãos alguns papéis.

Chace imediatamente parou. A primeira impressão que teve foi de estar ficando louco ou tendo alucinações. Há um minuto atrás a Haruno havia praticamente dito que ele era um vagabundo sem nada pra fazer e ameaçara matá-lo e capá-lo. Agora porém ela se mostrava uma paciência que não tinha a alguns minutos atrás e ainda lhe oferecia um emprego. "Não é uma coisa que se acontece todo dia" pensou virando-se novamente para encarar a rosada que agora lia alguns papéis sem se importar com sua presença.

- Um cargo? Na seita? - perguntou pausadamente em tom incrédulo.

- Sim. - Ela olhou por cima dos papéis - Embora eu ainda ache que você não passe de um moleque metido a besta... Seu histórico em ciências e tecnologia me dizem o contrário - Ela abanou os papéis que tinha em mãos, aparentemente o histórico de todas as escolas em que Chace estudara, que eram particularmente as melhores além de seus inúmeros cursos e experiências.

- Eu... Gosto de ciências! - Ele disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Porque não se senta para conversarmos como pessoas civilizadas?

O choque de Chace ao obter a proposta de um cargo na seita passara e ele voltara a raciocinar plenamente. Uma coisa estava certa... Sakura possuía uma espécie de dupla personalidade. A primeira era relacionada a seu lado pessoal, e para dizer a verdade não era nem um pouco agradável! Ranzinza, explosiva, autoritária entre outras "qualidades" nenhum pouco otimistas. A segunda relacionada ao trabalho, e pouco podia-se dizer sobre esta... Ao tratar de trabalho apenas era evidente que ela parecia mais calma e racional, ponderada e considerava os melhores meios para se resolver as coisas. Uma personalidade no mínimo complicada da qual, neste pequeno diálogo Chace pode desvendar algumas partes... E mesmo assim estava claro que ainda havia muito o que descobrir.

- Bem... Acho que não é necessário! - Ele suspirou, não estava em seus planos deixar a "boa vida" para se enfurnar em uma base secreta e correr o risco de acabar como Sakura: Com ausência total de uma vida pessoal e uma dupla personalidade na qual só se era possível conviver se tratando de trabalho e mais trabalho.

- Tudo bem... Com certeza posso achar um ajudante melhor! - Ela disse em um tom aliviado jogando os papéis de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa.

- Espere! - Ele arregalou levemente os olhos - Ajudante? Seu ajudante?

- Sim - Ela sorriu de canto - Não é comum novatos pegarem cargos de tanta influência como ajudante da chefe, mas seu histórico me chamou a atenção! - Ela pareceu responder a duvida que ele tinha - De qualquer forma você não está interessado...

Chace voltou a pensar. A chefe e criadora de toda uma organização secreta com o objetivo de salvar a humanidade, lhe oferece pessoalmente um cargo como seu ajudante... E ele iria recusar? Seria uma atitude impensada! Sem contar que a tal "Haruno" lhe intrigava profundamente... Como seu ajudante teria tempo para descobrir o que levaria uma jovem tão bela a se trancar em uma base secreta e passar todo o tempo disponível em busca de uma cura para a mutação... Esquecendo sua juventude, qualquer coisa relacionada a diversão, toda sua vida social e pessoal, esquecendo praticamente todo o seu lado humano. Chace sabia que por traz da impenetrável cientista Haruno havia uma garota sonhadora... Talvez atordoada pelas responsabilidades que eram imensas! Mas ele estava disposto a descobrir o lado humano de Sakura, um que ele tinha a impressão de que era amável, dócil, frágil e romântico... Assim como seu aroma de cerejas.

- Eu aceito - Ele disse em tom firme - Quando começo?

- Agora. - Ela sorriu de canto ao ver a expressão assustada seguida de uma careta do mais novo agente da Hope. - Vai precisar de uma tatuagem!

- Tatuagem? - Ele contorceu o rosto quando um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha... Ele detestava tatuagens.

* * *

Era um lugar calmo e refinado, garçonetes uniformizadas passeavam de um lado para o outro com finas bandejas de prata, cada qual encarregada de atender cordialmente e atenciosamente uma única mesa para melhor agrado dos clientes. O lugar era decorado em tons pastéis estampando serenidade, as pequenas mesinhas circulares eram feitas de mognos e decoradas cada qual com um lindo arranjo floral no centro que era posto cuidadosamente sobre uma toalha circular de renda. No fundo do estabelecimento um balcão de onde as garçonetes entravam e saiam levando e trazendo pedidos.

Acomodados ao lado da grande vidraça, cada qual permanecia absorto em seus próprios devaneios. Os olhos amendoados de Aislin se concentravam no lindo arranjo floral postado no centro da mesa com um brilho indecifrável. Os raios dourados de sol que entravam pela vidraça iluminavam a tez clara, a face pintada por algumas sardas delicadas que se estendiam pelo pescoço e o colo. Os cabelos de um vermelho vibrante pareciam fumegar diante a luminosidade solar, caiam pelas costas lisos desde a raiz incorporado um leve encaracolado nas pontas a altura do quadril. As feições maduras eram amenizadas pela espessa franja que quase lhe cobria as sobrancelhas.

Já os imponentes olhos perolados de Neji, miravam o movimento pacato da rua, pessoas passeando em um dia ensolarado, tão despreocupadas, tão felizes... Tão insignificantes e indefesas. Os traços firmes marcavam a face de pele alva. A expressão misteriosa estampada no olhar vazio e apático. Os cabelos castanhos estavam penteados no costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo frouxo com alguns fios desajeitados contornando as feições rígidas.

Uma das garçonetes que viera do balcão aos fundos do estabelecimento caminhou até eles com a costumeira bandeja de prata contendo sobre esta duas xícaras de porcelana branca pintada com desenhos florais metálicos. Postando-se ao lado da mesa depositou a primeira xícara, contendo café preto, em frente ao rapaz de orbes exóticos. Logo em seguida depositou a segunda xícara, esta de chá verde, em frente a jovem ruiva se retirando logo em seguida.

Os olhos amendoados desviaram a atenção do arranjo floral para a xícara de chá e logo em seguida se ergueram para mirar a face de Neji. Era sem duvidas um rapaz atraente, mesmo estando distraída podia perceber os suspiros das mulheres a sua volta que se derretiam diante os orbes cristalinos do moreno... Este por sua vez as ignorava por completo, quieto, calado e reservado... Aislin conhecia bem! Dificilmente abria a boca para proferir algo que não fossem comentários sádicos, egoístas, amargos ou sarcásticos. Falar de si mesmo era algo que não lhe ocorria, muito menos se interessava por vidas e problemas alheios. Ainda assim era homem... E um homem até certo ponto despudoroso e luxurioso. Jamais em sua vida pertencera a uma única mulher, na verdade jamais pertencera a mulher alguma por tempo que fosse... Elas lhe pertenciam, ao anoitecer e por uma única noite, para satisfazer seus desejos carnais e então ser completamente ignorada ao nascer do sol. Este era Hyuuga Neji, ou apenas o que parecia ser.

Fora praticamente um troféu para Aislin poder enxergar através das aparências e conquistar, mesmo que em pequena quantidade, a confiança do Hyuuga. Com o passar do tempo o diálogo entre eles passou a ser mais do que palavras secas jogadas ao vento. Ela pode ver através das mascaras e até decifrar uma parte do verdadeiro Neji, conquistou a habilidade de fazê-lo se abrir e se mostrar a ela como não fazia com ninguém, ou quase ninguém. Sim, ela conquistara a habilidade de decifrar o Hyuuga e todos os seus mistérios... Mas havia algo que ela ainda almejava, conquistá-lo por completo e só para si. Sabia que no fundo ele sonhava em ter alguém ao seu lado para os dividir os momentos, fossem bons ou ruins... Apenas era cético e reservado demais para deixar-se ser explorado por este alguém, não gostava de se abrir e temia aqueles que o conheciam. Mas ela, ela já o conhecia há muito tempo e desde então a aproximação foi se fazendo por si, aos poucos... E ela sabia, ainda havia algo que a impedia de ter o coração do Hyuuga em suas mãos.

Um motivo simples: Desde que Neji se entende por gente seu coração já pertence a uma única garota e ninguém mais. Sem coragem para admitir... Sem querer admitir... O Hyuuga trancou esse sentimento em um lugar que não lhe afetasse, mas o fato é que ainda fazia parte dele e isto não mudaria. Ele sabia disso. Ela sabia disso.

- Até quando pretende ficar calado olhando para o nada, Neji? - Ele fitou-a com um olhar apático e sem demonstrar reações - Ande, diga-me... O que te perturba tanto?

- Já te disse Aislin, não há nada. - desinteressado voltou a fitar a janela.

- É a Hyuuga não é? A sua prima... Ela é o motivo, eu sei! - A garota disse com expressão séria e pode perceber que Neji suspirou pesadamente e voltou a fitá-la, calado... "Quem cala consente". Ela havia acertado novamente - Sabe que não pode esconder nada de mim, porque não me diz de uma vez?

- Eu a vi chorando. - Cruzou os braços sobre o peito se dando por vencido a insistência da garota - Soube depois que o idiota do Naruto terminou com ela...

- Não era isso que você queria? - Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas - Sempre disse que era um erro Hinata se envolver com ele, afinal ele é da Death!

- Eu quero que esse idiota se dane! - Disse ríspido - E é claro que foi uma idéia estúpida da Hinata engajar um namoro com um membro da seita rival! Mas...

- Você a viu chorando. - Aislin esboçou um sorriso fraco e triste, não gostava da preocupação excessiva e do sentimento amoroso e fraternal que o Hyuuga sentia, porém escondia, pela prima - O problema não foi o término do namoro, foi vê-la sofrer não é mesmo?

Neji se calou. Não havia argumentos contra a afirmação, ele odiava ver Hinata sofrer. Desde pequeno conviveu com a prima, desde que não havia guerra e nem seitas inimigas. Muitas vezes a menosprezou, magoou, fora rude... Achava injusto que a herança de seus antepassados, uma verdadeira fortuna, ficasse sobre posse somente de Hiashi, pai de Hinata. Nunca aceitou o fato de ele e seu pai, tão herdeiros quanto Hiashi e Hinata, terem que se submeter a ser meros empregados para não viver na miséria. Mas Hinata sempre pagara seu ódio com o mais puro e inocente amor. A cada palavra rude que proferia contra ela, ela lhe pedia perdão com uma doçura imaculada. Com o tempo ele percebeu que convivia com um anjo, um anjo que fora mandado em forma de seu inimigo, mas que tinha a missão de amenizar suas dores e colorir seu mundo negro. A parir de então desenvolveu um carinho e instinto protetor para com a prima, que nunca tivera por nenhuma outra pessoa. As palavras rudes foram substituídas por consoladoras, a vontade de fazê-la sofrer se transformou em necessidade de protegê-la das amarguras e o ódio se converteu o amor. Seu coração passou a pertencer unicamente e exclusivamente a Hinata, ninguém mais... Mesmo que ele jamais admitisse isso pra ninguém, nem para si mesmo.

Aislin era a única que tinha conhecimento desse sentimento que até mesmo a própria Hinata desconhecia e até mesmo Neji insistia em negar. Isso a incomodava. De que lhe adiantava conhecer o Hyuuga de todos os ângulos se ele nunca seria seu nem jamais estaria ao seu lado e sentiria por ela ao menos uma parte do que nutria por Hinata? Se sentia desolada a cada vez que percebia o sentimento incondicional dele para com a prima... Mas ainda tinha esperanças de que poderia mudar isso e iria mudar! Desde que passara a trabalhar com o Hyuuga sentira por ele uma atração quase magnética. Depois de anos de convivência ela se orgulhava em saber que o conhecia melhor do que todos, até mesmo de que a própria Hinata. Ele também a conhecia, sabia de seus comportamentos e sentimentos melhor do que ninguém, mas ainda não o suficiente para perceber que por traz de sua forma impassível de agir ela nutria um sentimento, que não chamaria de amor pois é um termo forte demais, ela poderia intitular como desejo... De estar ao lado do Hyuuga e de saber como seria ser tocada por aquelas mãos e o gosto que continham aqueles lábios. Aislin apenas queria descobrir mais sobre os mistérios de Neji, ela sempre gostou de mistérios.

O silencio se instalou entre eles novamente, cada qual voltou a seus pensamentos anteriores. Neji pegou a xícara de café tomando um gole, então mirou os orbes amendoados... Impassíveis, como sempre. Ele se perguntava o que ela escondia por de traz da indiferença, ele a conhecia, mas nunca conseguia decifrar os sentimentos por traz daqueles olhos. Por outro lado ela sabia do seu sentimento por Hinata mais do que ele gostaria que soubesse. Mesmo não compreendendo aqueles olhos jurou por um minuto poder ver um brilho de mágoa. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo celular que tocava. Pegou o aparelho no bolso da calça e arregalou levemente os olhos ao ver o nome escrito na tela luminosa. Rapidamente levou o celular ao ouvido.

- N-Neji... - A voz feminina era fraca e fora abruptamente acometida por um crise violenta de tosses, do outro lado da linha respirou fundo, Neji pode ouvir o chiar arranhado da respiração, logo ela recuperou o fôlego - Neji-kun... E-eu encontrei com um agente da Rubi...

- Um agente da Rubi? - O tom de voz se elevou preocupado, imediatamente Lin fez uma careta emburrada, sabia exatamente quem estava do outro lado da linha - Céus, Hinata! Aonde você está?

- Em um bosque... - A voz embargada parecia cada vez mais difícil de se pronunciar, novamente tossiu algumas vezes e voltou a falar - N-não sei ao certo onde.

- Eu sei. - Lembrou-se de que vira a prima correr desesperada em direção ao bosque, mas provavelmente ela não o vira - Estou indo te buscar, não se mexa.

- Mesmo que quisesse... Não conseguiria. - Ela disse em um soluço, Neji sentiu um leve desespero percorrer-lhe o corpo, mas logo recuperou a razão - V-venha rápido por favor Neji-kun!

- Fique tranqüila... Vai ficar tudo bem Hinata. - Assim ele esperava.

Desligou o telefone e percebeu o olhar curioso de Lin sobre si. Suspirou pesadamente, sabia que a jovem ruiva odiava quando ele tinha que ir embora de repente para livrar Hinata de alguma roubada. "Você por um acaso é guarda costas da sua prima, Neji?" era algo que ela dizia freqüentemente, mas ela sempre entendia e já nem contestava mais apesar de ficar emburrada.

- O que houve? - Ela perguntou já tendo consciência da resposta.

- Hinata está com problemas, parece estar ferida... Eu vou buscá-la.

- Ah... - A ruiva abriu a boca em um protesto fraco, mas se calou antes mesmo de dizer algo - Tudo bem... Nos vemos depois.

Aislin levantou-se e caminhou em direção a saída sem dizer mais nada, era melhor assim, Neji não precisava saber o quanto o afetava levando em conta que ele ainda não havia percebido isto. Ele por sua vez massageou as têmporas... Sabia que Lin havia se irritado, mas ao seu ver era por causa da amizade dos dois que andava um tanto vaga ultimamente. Havia muito mais entre eles do que indiferença, e ele gostava disso, apenas não sabia que Lin ainda queria mais.

* * *

Estava sentado sob a maca. A expressão séria até mesmo arredia. No tórax desnudo eram pregados sensores de temperatura. Olhou a pequena tela na parede."-2º e baixando" analisou o termômetro ambiente. Respirou fundo, se concentrou, odiava tudo aquilo e queria que acabasse rápido... E para isso acontecer ele tinha que mostrar a eles o que eles queriam ver. Sentiu as mãos tremerem, não era um bom sinal... "Controle, Controle". Suas habilidades eram bastante instáveis, com o tempo ele adquiriu controle sobre elas, mas não era algo fácil de se manter. O nervosismo subiu-lhe a pele, ele podia sentir a temperatura cada vez mais baixa. " -5º... -10º... -13º e baixando".

Os cientistas a sua volta, que já fazia algum tempo o observavam, se entreolharam como se pudessem comunicar-se por telepatia. Todos voltaram o olhar ao termômetro " - 15º e baixando". Todos dentro da sala sentiam as conseqüências do frio, a cabeça doía o corpo tremia e a respiração se tornava difícil... Apenas Alexander parecia não ser afetado.

- Tente voltar a temperatura nula Alex. - Um dos cientistas se dirigiu a ele percebendo que a temperatura apenas baixava.

- Estou tentando... - Respondeu entre dentes estreitando os olhos.

Odiava tudo aquilo. Ser analisado como um animal de circo. Sim, era difícil controlar seus poderes, mas isso não deveria ser um problema... Ele poderia simplesmente desligá-los quando quisesse! Mas não... Eles tinham que complicar, tinham que fazê-lo "controlar seus magníficos dons mutantes". Ele queria que o maldito controle fosse por inferno, só queria sair dali e parar de ser observado como um bicho extinto.

A porta foi aberta mais uma vez, Alex franziu o cenho , só poderia ser mais um daqueles cientistas irritantes que veio para lhe fazer perguntas e mandá-lo alterar a temperatura como se ele fosse um ar condicionado ambulante. O homem tremeu ao entrar em choque com a temperatura baixa, logo respirou fundo e esfregando as mãos para aquecê-las passou a observar a sala atentamente.

Uma fina película glacial recobriu as paredes metálicas, os cientistas observavam sensores de temperatura e calor além de maquinas cujos fios estavam ligados ao peito de Alex, fazendo anotações em seu cadernos, computadores ou agendas eletrônicas. Alex estava sentado em uma espécie de maca recostada a parede do fundo da sala, sua aparência era um tanto mórbida e alguém que não soubesse de seus "dons" diria que estava morto... A pele extremamente albina mesclava-se aos cabelos completamente brancos que por sua vez contrastavam com os olhos vermelhos rubros. O homem que entrara na sala, após analisar cada ponto da mesma, caminhou até um dos cientistas, disse algo em voz baixa, logo depois se retirou.

- Alex... Parece que a Daimmond enviou duas garotas para buscar-lhe. - Disse um deles se olhando por cima dos óculos de grau.

- Isso quer dizer que vou poder sair daqui? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Aguarde apenas mais um instante... - O homem voltou para a frente dos computadores.

- Mais um instante... - Alex disse em voz baixa para si mesmo revirando os olhos, adquiria um temperamento irritadiço quando tinha que se submeter a pesquisas, temperamento este que não era característico seu... Mas ele queria estar entre iguais e não ser tratado como uma aberração, a melhor forma de fazer isso era entrando em uma seita, e como sempre preferira o lado do bem resolveu se unir a Daimmond, e para isso precisava passar por aquela terrível "análise mutante".

Os cientistas até então faziam as ultimas anotações sobre o mutante antes intitulado como 0.12, olhando no termômetro podia ver que a temperatura havia estacionado em "-15º", considerando isto ele ainda não tinha pleno controle dos poderes já que o objetivo era manter "0º". Isso os preocupava pois mesmo que ele pudesse desativar esses poderes, havia o risco de haver uma falha e se ele não os pudesse controlar poderiam acabar acontecendo alguns episódios trágicos, semelhantes ao que já acontecera antes. O irmão de Alex adoeceu porque a temperatura a sua volta nunca era estável, e por isso Alex fora separado da família... Esperavam que depois de todo este tempo ele já pudesse controlar seus poderes.

- Muito bem Zero, está liberado - Um deles proferiu por fim.

- Já não era sem tempo!

Alex saltou da maca arrancando os fios de sensores em uma puxada só, relaxou o corpo e respirou fundo, então fechou os olhos por um instante e a aparência antes totalmente albina adquiriu uma leve pigmentação deixando o aspecto "anormal", os cabelos passaram para o tom loiro-pálido e os olhos vermelhos foram tingidos por uma mancha azul que ao se mesclar completamente a cor anterior deu lugar a uma tonalidade lilás. Logo a temperatura saltou em uma velocidade anormal de -15º para 22º Celsius. Logo Alex vestiu a regata branca e saiu apressado em direção a porta, queria sair o mais rápido dali, mas então se lembrou de algo e voltou.

- Bem, aonde exatamente devo ir agora? - Disse com um sorriso encabulado.

- As garotas estão no saguão de entrada, siga esse corredor até o final, então vire a direita, suba as escadas e depois pergunte alguém.

Seguindo as instruções ele voltou a caminhar pelo extenso corredor. Olhou para os lados, nada de máquinas ou sensores, nada de cientistas escrevendo em seus caderninhos, apenas alguns membros da seita caminhando de um lado para o outro... Realmente se sentia muito melhor fora daquela sala e logo estava estampado em seu rosto o largo sorriso habitual. Chegando ao fim do corredor virou a direita e subiu rapidamente as escadas como fora instruído e passou o olhar pelo amplo corredor procurando alguém que pudesse lhe informar aonde era o "saguão de entrada". Viu um pouco a frente uma silhueta feminina de cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo, então caminhou até ela.

- Com licença... - Ele tocou-lhe o ombro.

A loira virou-se e o analisou, então colocou no rosto uma expressão irritada e cruzou os braços de forma atiçada.

- Eu...

- Calado! - A loira o cortou em timbre irritado, Alex imediatamente arregalou os olhos. - Não pense que pode chegar com "Com licença" e tudo ficará bem...

- Mas o que...

- Aliás é um milagre que não esteja enfurnado na frente daquelas malditas maquinas!

- Não faço idéia do que está falando! Olha eu só quero...

- O que? - Ele já começava a se irritar com as interrupções da loira - Que eu finja que nada aconteceu e vá ao seu apartamento esta noite? Pode esquecer!

Alex respirou fundo e tentou associar as informações. Aquela loira falava com ele como se o conhecesse, devia ser somente um engano. Arregalou os olhos quando a loira segurou seu queixo com uma das mãos e olhou no fundo de seu olhos, criando uma aproximação perigosa.

- Seus olhos... - Ela parecia analisá-los - Parecem um tanto... Avermelhados!

- Eles costumam ser assim - Segurou o pulso da mulher a sua frente afastando-a delicadamente.

- Não, não costumam.

Ele começava a achar que aquela mulher estava ficando louca, ela voltou a falar qualquer coisa, algo como "era um bom começo deixar o trabalho para falar com ela, mas isso não bastava" e depois disso ele deixou de dar atenção a loira ao escutar dois outros agentes que passavam por ali falarem qualquer coisa sobre entregar papéis no saguão de entrada, então sem dar explicações a mulher que tagarelava a sua frente, se virou e passou a segui-los.

- Alphonse! Al... Aonde pensa que vai? - a loira dizia em protesto, mas ele não dava atenção - Não pode me deixar falando sozinha! Arrr... Idiota!

A loira saiu bufando e batendo os pés na direção oposta, Alex ficou com duvidas sobre o estranho acontecimento de alguns instantes atrás, mas resolveu ignorar por um tempo, precisava achar as garotas que lhe levariam até seu novo local de trabalho... A Daimmond. Ele mal podia esperar. Depois de alguns corredores e escadas chegou em frente ao saguão de entrada.

Logo avistou duas garotas sentadas em um sofá um pouco distante dali, como eram as únicas que não vestiam roupas brancas e jalecos como a maioria dos cientistas que passavam por ali, ele reconheceu como sendo as que ele procurava. A primeira tinha um belo sorriso discreto nos lábios e permanecia folheando uma revista qualquer... Esta possuía cabelos intensamente alaranjados que contrastavam com a pele alva e caiam até pouco abaixo dos ombros com uma franja rala sobre a testa, seus olhos mais pareciam réplicas do sol de meio-dia e as feições infantis se mesclavam ao corpo bem formado de uma mulher. Já de longe se percebia que ela irradiava animação, assim como ele próprio, e parecia ser bem sociável também.

Já a segunda parecia a imagem reversa, mesmo tendo uma beleza admirável e diferente assim como a primeira. Esta permanecia imóvel fitando a janela. Poderia ser comparada a um anjo caído com a pele acinzentada, lisa e fria como mármore, grandes asas de penas negras e brilhantes, cabelos castanhos volumosos caindo até a cintura, olhos intensamente negros com íris violeta e unhas que mais pareciam garras afiadas. Ao contrário da ruiva esta parecia emanar um certo humor negro e ser uma pessoa difícil de lidar.

Ele atravessou o saguão um pouco apreensivo pela expectativa, chegou até elas e abriu um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Olá... - Road desviou a atenção da janela enquanto Isabela olhou por cima da revista - Sou Alexander Walken... Vocês devem ser as...

- Sim, nós mesmas. - Respondeu Road friamente de levantando - Podemos ir?

- Não seja tão antipática! - Isabela repreendeu com o cenho franzido, logo se virou para o novato que olhava espantado para Road diante a reação nada amistosa da mesma - Não ligue pra ela... - Estampou um sorriso amistoso - Ela é a Road... Uma boa pessoa quando se conhece melhor, mas teve uma vida difícil. Eu sou Isabela - Disse estendendo uma das mãos que logo foi recebida em um cumprimento.

- Muito prazer, eu sou...

- Alexander Walken - ela sorriu - Você acabou de dizer.

- Bem, é... Mas pode me chamar de Alex, se quiser.

- Hey vocês dois, acho que já fomos muito bem apresentados - Road disse mal humorada - O carro está nos esperando.

- Tudo bem... Vamos Alex...

A garota se virou em direção a porta de saída alcançando Road que estava um pouco adiantada e sendo seguida por Alex... Logo se encontravam em frente a um grande aparelho eletrônico com várias luzes circulares no chão. Era um aparelho de tele-transporte, os únicos de todo o mundo se encontravam na Hope e eram o único acesso a mesma, já que era uma base subterrânea. Logo cada um se posicionou sobre uma das luzes circulares e um instante depois estavam sobre o mesmo aparelho, só que em um lugar completamente diferente. Era uma sala totalmente branca e tirando a grande máquina de tele-transporte permanecia vazia. Road caminhou até uma grande porta de metal sendo seguida pelos outros dois, inseriu um cartão em um dos compartimentos o que fez a porta se abrir, logo os três passaram chegando a um corredor movimentado e a porta que se fechara atrás deles se camuflou na parede em um holograma se tronando invisível. Estavam em um hospital, onde deviam se encontrar pelo menos vinte salas como aquela com uma máquina de tele-transporte que levavam a Hope, considerando que o hospital não passava de uma "fachada" para encobrir a entrada da seita e que os "médicos" que ali circulavam eram nada menos que seus agentes. Os três atravessaram a porta de saída e logo encontraram o carro que os levaria a Daimmond e entraram.

- Bem, como você ainda não conhece ninguém Alex, poderíamos ir a algum lugar a noite... Road, eu e você - Isabela disse animada recebendo um sorriso largo do loiro.

- Seria bom... Mas, ela não está com cara de quem quer ir - Disse baixo para que só Isabella Isabela ouvisse enquanto apontava discretamente para Road, que por sinal havia escutado e lhe olhou raivosa enquanto Isabela riu divertida.

- Pode deixar isso comigo, ok? - Disse em tom baixo enviando-lhe uma piscadela.

- Nem pense nisso Isabela, sabe que odeio lugares com muita gente. - Road disse ríspida antes mesmo que qualquer palavra lhe fosse dirigida.

- Por favor Road, vai ser legal... Vai ser a noite, você ama a noite!

- Você sempre me faz ir a lugares abafados, como aquelas boates com luzes irritantes... Sabe que eu odeio.

- Alex pode dar um jeito nisso, abaixar um pouco o clima... O que acha? - Ela olhou para Alex fazendo um gesto para que concordasse com ela.

- É... Eu posso... - Disse meio inseguro - Espero... - suspirou pra si mesmo.

- Esqueça. - Road retrucou.

- Por favor Road... - Isabela disse com olhos de cachorrinho sem dono - Quero que esteja consciente de que eu posso ser bem irritante... Alex também. - Ela novamente olhou para Alex pedindo para que concordasse.

- É... Eu... Posso ser BEM irritante. - Ele sorriu.

- Sei disso - Road respondeu mal humorada recebendo em troca uma careta de Alex.

- E então... Você vai. - A garota não perguntou, e sim afirmou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Road soltou um rosnado, logo revirou os olhos e cruzando os braços passou a fitar o movimento na rua.

* * *

Estava novamente nos corredores da Rubi... Não tinha em mãos a arma que deveria ter apreendido nem qualquer notícia sobre matar um membro da Death, mas pelo menos o erro não fora dela desta vez. Fizera tudo conforme estava planejado, desde a cópia exata da aparência do militar seqüestrado até servir de isca, coisa que em nada lhe agradara... Mas ela cumprira sua parte. Ela nem ao menos se importava mais! A maior expectativa que tinha sobre aquela missão era, quem sabe, encontrar novamente aquele par de olhos ônix que há tanto tempo habitavam seus sonhos. Não tivera tanta sorte e naquele momento se convencia a esquecer de vez o moreno que encontrara naquele dia.

- Vocês deveriam ser mais cuidadosas e imaginar que talvez eles pudessem chamar reforços - A garota de cabelos turquesa que caminhava ao lado de Naomi se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que deixara Haruma no centro de tratamento da base - Poderiam ter morrido se...

- Você não aparecesse? - Naomi completou com tom de escárnio - Corta essa May... Acha mesmo que eu precisava de alguém pra me salvar? - Completou em tom incrédulo e logo depois deixou ecoar uma gargalhada.

- Considerando que se não fosse por mim você provavelmente teria levado um tiro ou até mesmo estaria morta... Sim eu acho! - Fria e séria may proferiu as palavras fazendo Naomi parar de rir.

- Então você com certeza não faz idéia do que eu posso fazer... Meclower! - Naomi disse ríspida.

Detestava acima de tudo ser subestimada, ela podia muito mais do que servir de isca e se manter na defesa, Naomi tem poder suficiente pra destruir uma cidade toda fazendo-a arder em chamas... Mas para fazer isso ela precisava de algo que não tinha desde de o encontro com o moreno dos olhos ônix. Ela precisava de ódio.

- Não estou duvidando de você, muito menos da sua capacidade, Naomi. - Disse em tom sério, mas logo estampou no rosto um sorriso de canto - Mas já deveria ter aceitado que nunca será melhor que alguém como eu.

- Oras sua vadia.

Naomi estreitou os olhos logo enlaçou os dedos na gola da blusa de May e a empurrou com força contra a parede. May gritou ao sentir as costas em choque com a parede de metal, mas logo sentiu o sangue ferver e os olhos âmbar escureceram até tomar um tom completamente negro, olhos esse que imediatamente miraram os orbes vermelhos de Naomi com um brilho maligno. O corredor permanecia deserto, as garotas já tinham desavenças a muito tempo e tudo indicava que se resolveriam naquele momento. Logo se formou um circulo de sombras na parede semelhante a um portal e ela afundou fazendo com que Naomi a soltasse. As sombras sumiram e reapareceram na parede ao lado e May retornou com suas longas asas negras. Naomi tomou a forma de uma tigresa branca, de presas e garras afiadas e olhos escarlates. As duas já se preparavam para atacar uma a outra com unhas, dentes e sombras até que finalmente fosse provado qual das duas era a melhor mutante, mas uma parede de areia se formou entre as duas impedindo que tal coisa acontecesse. Um pouco a diante puderam ver a figura de traços firmes e maduros, cabelos ruivos incandescentes em contraste com os olhos verdes opacos como vidro, pele alva e uma estranha, porém charmosa Tatuagem na testa.

- Não se mete ruivo enxerido! - Disse Naomi já de volta a forma normal.

- E deixar vocês duas se atacarem até a morte? - Gaara se aproximava a passos lentos.

- Quer tanto proteger essa coisa? - Naomi apontou para May que apenas observava impassível - Pode ficar com ela...

Logo saiu batendo os pés em uma direção qualquer. Os olhos de May voltaram a coloração âmbar e as longas asas passaram a ser engolidas pelas costas até voltar a estatura de uma garota normal. Gaara deixou que a parede de areia se desfizesse e logo esta corria pelo chão rumo a capaça que ele carregava nas costas. O ruivo se encostou a parede e cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto observava May andar a passos firmes em sua direção e parar a sua frente com uma expressão aborrecida.

- Eu e Naomi já somos maduras o suficiente pra acertarmos nossas contas sozinhas... Gaara!

- Não é o que me parece. Pessoas maduras não atacam umas as outras em local de trabalho apenas pelo capricho de provar que são melhores.

- Porque você não faz um grande favor e cuida da sua vida?

Logo a garota passou por ele e continuou andando enquanto por sua vez o ruivo apenas sorriu de canto observando o movimento do avantajado quadril feminino que desfilava pelo corredor e logo que ela sumiu de sua vista passou a caminhar no sentido contrário.

* * *

E lá estava ele... Os braços apoiados sobre o balcão cor de tabaco possuindo um cheiro forte de álcool, a cabeça reclinada fazia com que os cabelos loiros rebeldes caíssem sobre a face e cobrissem os olhos azuis cristalinos. O local era iluminado apenas pelos feixes de luz coloridos que se movimentavam e piscavam por toda parte. A batida alta de uma musica eletrônica qualquer preenchia cada canto, quase chegando a ser ensurdecedor. Um pouco mais a frente jovens dançavam e se esfregavam uns aos outros na pista de dança e ao lado homens ofereciam bebidas ás mulheres que tivessem menos pano cobrindo o corpo com o único intuito de levá-las pra cama. Para ele tudo isso não passava de um simples plano de fundo para seus pensamentos... Dentro de sua cabeça a musica era baixa e não havia ninguém mais ali além dele mesmo e um copo de uma bebida qualquer adicionada de um grande teor de álcool.

Com os olhos cerrados, ele ignorava qualquer coisa a sua volta e pensava. Para a felicidade de seu chefe que também era seu melhor amigo, havia terminado o namoro de três anos com Hyuuga Hinata, uma das mais importantes pesquisadoras da Hope. O fato de ter terminado não era o verdadeiro motivo por se sentir tão desolado, afinal, fora ele quem quisera que fosse assim... Era ele quem não a amava mais, ou talvez nunca tenha amado sinceramente. O que realmente o levara até aquele lugar em busca de se afogar em um copo de álcool fora o peso em sua consciência que parecia que não o perdoaria jamais por ter feito sofrer alguém como Hinata. Sim, ele sabia o quanto a havia ferido e ainda mais sabia que iludi-la apenas havia piorado as coisas. Agora ele não sabia a onde ela estava e nem se estava bem, sentia que algo não estava certo desde a manhã, quando naquela praça ele disse que não a amava e a viu correr para longe. Depois disso tentara a encontrar de todas as maneiras, ligou, foi até sua casa e rodou toda a cidade, sem sucesso. Ele não queria que tivesse acabado assim, ele apenas queria abraçá-la e dizer que a queria por perto, para protegê-la como faz um irmão... Era assim que ele a via, como uma irmã mais nova a quem queria proteger, a pequena e frágil Hinata, frágil demais para alguém intenso como ele. Algo martelava em sua mente, dizendo a si mesmo que se algo acontecesse a Hinata, ele jamais se perdoaria... E aquele peso só sairia de suas costas quando a visse a sua frente, a salva.

- Hey, baka... O que faz por aqui? - A voz firme e masculina se dirigiu a ele.

O garoto moreno se aproximou e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado. O loiro não respondeu, nem ao menos chegou a abrir os olhos. Os olhos ônix pararam sobre o copo de whisky que exalava cheiro de álcool. Pegou o copo e estendeu na direção do barman e olhou-o em um gesto mudo para que levasse aquilo dali. O loiro cerrou os dentes e abrindo os olhos, olhou de canto para Sasuke.

- Sei que terminou com a garota, mas se afogar em bebidas em uma boate não vai ajudar

- Não enche dobe... - disse em um rosnado baixo e franzindo o cenho cerrou os olhos novamente - Eu não a encontro em lugar algum...

- A garota deve estar bem... Aonde ela poderia ir? Aposto que correu para o priminho mutante... - Disse despreocupado - Sabe que não ia dar certo...

- Que fique claro que não fiz isso por causa da rivalidade entre as seitas... Quero mesmo que isso se dane. - A voz do loiro continha um timbre irritado.

- Eu sei...

O silencio se instalou novamente. Sasuke não poderia dizer que se sentia mal pelo término do namoro do amigo, afinal a garota pertencia a uma seita que apesar de não declarada, era rival a Death. Porém Naruto sempre lhe disse que o único motivo de entrar para a Death era eliminar apenas os agentes da Rubi, organização culpada pela morte de seus pais quando ele ainda era muito jovem. Deixava claro também que não via nada contra pessoas que tentam achar curas para mutação ou usam seus poderes para o bem, por isso se recusava a participar em missões que tivessem como objetivo fazer qualquer mal a Hope ou a Daimmond, da mesma forma que tratava os agentes das mesmas como qualquer outra pessoa. Por outro lado, mesmo com tantas divergências de pontos de vista, o loiro e o moreno respeitavam a opinião de cada um, e não apenas conviviam com isso como se consideravam quase irmãos. Sasuke achara boa a notícia de que o melhor amigo tinha terminado com a cientista... Mas ninguém se sentiria bem ao ver um irmão em tal estado. Suspirando um pouco mal humorado Sasuke pegou um celular do bolso e o ligou.

- Quer que eu mande alguns agentes para procurar a garota? - Suspirou vencido, talvez assim ele deixasse aquele ar de enterro.

- Não... - O loiro ergueu a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Sasuke se surpreendeu um pouco com a resposta, mas não muito... Uma das características de Naruto sempre fora ser imprevisível. - Se eu não a encontrei... Nenhum de seus agentes encontrará.

- Entendo... - Sasuke murmurou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não precisa ficar aqui no meu pé como um cachorro preocupado Sasuke... Porque não faz o que veio fazer? Aquelas ali estão praticamente se jogando no seu pé - Naruto sorriu sacana enquanto indicava com um movimento do queixo um grupo de três belas jovens em uma mesa próxima que não paravam de olhar e soltar risinhos. - A ruiva é a mais bonita.

- Obrigado pela sugestão... - O moreno sorriu de canto enquanto os olhos fitaram as garotas que entre risinhos acenaram e receberam em troca um aceno de cabeça - Mas acho que prefiro a morena.

Chamando o garçom, o moreno pediu duas taças de Martini. Deu dois tapinhas no ombro do loiro em despedida e seguiu em direção a garota morena, a qual ofereceu uma das bebidas que ela prontamente aceitou e se enganchou ao seu braço. Logo sumiram no meio da multidão.

O loiro riu-se ao lembrar de quando eram mais jovens e brigavam pela mesma mulher. Mulher que atualmente permanecia esquecida pelo loiro e era odiada pelo moreno. Mulher que fundou a seita na qual ele tinha mais esperança que pudesse salvar a humanidade mesmo que não fizesse parte dela. Mulher que se chamava Haruno Sakura. Sacudiu levemente a cabeça ao perceber o rumo de seus pensamentos, e afastando-os não pode deixar de pensar novamente em Hinata e sentir a culpa voltar-lhe a garganta.

- Vamos Road, não vai aproveitar nada sentada aí - Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz feminina que se destacava entre as outras de um forma que chegava a ser irritante - Alex, faça alguma coisa!

- Eu não posso fazer nada. - Pode ouvir agora uma voz masculina com timbre despreocupado - Ela não quer sair daí.

- Eu nem sei por que vim. - Uma segunda voz feminina perceptivelmente irritada surgiu, a discussão sem sentido começava a irritá-lo, deste modo passou a massagear têmporas e cerrando os olhos tentou ignorar.

- Tudo bem, eu desisto, pode ficar aí... Eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra beber. - disse a garota tomando a direção do bar. - Garçom, gim com tônica por favor.

A garota se sentou no banco ao seu lado enquanto aguardava a bebida e tudo parecia mais silencioso. Abriu os olhos novamente e olhou de canto para a garota ao seu lado, se espantou ao perceber dois orbes intensamente amarelos lhe fitando com um brilho que ele decifrou rapidamente como pura curiosidade, a face jovem e bela ao contrário dos olhos expressivos, não deixava transparecer muita coisa. A garota piscou os olhos duas vezes e em silencio desviou o olhar.

- Com licença, aqui esta sua bebida. - Disse o garçom colocando a taça sobre o balcão.

- Obrigada.

A garota pegou a taça e se virou rapidamente como se quisesse sair logo dali, mas um de seus pés enroscou na banqueta e se desequilibrando ameaçou derrubá-la. O loiro se apressou o segurar sua mão para dar-lhe apoio, impedindo que caísse. Ao firmar novamente os pés no chão a garota não soltou a sua mão, apenas arregalou os olhos e permaneceu imóvel. Em um instante, com um único toque ela pode sentir... Tudo aquilo que o afligia e sentiu o corpo tremer tamanha a angustia que sentiu com um único toque.

- Está tudo bem? - O loiro perguntou confuso ao fitar os intensos olhos dourados levemente arregalados.

- Sim... - Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente e soltou sua mão.

Ele não entendeu quando, em movimentos delicados ela se sentou novamente aonde estava antes e passou a fitar o balcão... Há um segundo atrás ela parecia ter tanta pressa em sair dali. Resolveu ignorar...

- Você não tem culpa... Não a amava - A voz feminina soou quase como um sussurro, apreensivo, mas ele pode ouvir claramente a intensidade das palavras. De repente os olhos intensos estavam sobre si novamente, esperando uma reação talvez... Mas ele não fez nada além de suspirar.

- Ótimo, por um acaso você é vidente? - Ele sorriu irônico, mas então desfez o sorriso... As vezes se esquecia de que havia pessoas andando por aí com dons impossíveis de se imaginar - Não me diga que...

- Não, eu...- Ela apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça - Esqueça, está bem?

Novamente a garota se levantou e desta vez, antes que ele pudesse associar os fatos ela já estava fora de seu campo de visão. "Você não tem culpa... Não a amava" a frase ecoava em sua mente. Ele se levantou, algo lhe dizia para ir atrás da garota dos olhos intensos, mas ele ignorou. Seria estúpido seguir alguém a quem mal conhecia para então não ter o que dizer... Simplesmente porque ela lhe chamou a atenção. Resolveu, por fim, voltar pra casa.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Oláá pessoal! (Leitores jogam ovos na autora)  
Gente, realmente pesso desculpas pela demora, mas é que em época de férias eu dificilmente paro em casa ou tenho tempo de escrever.  
E também, essa fic. é complexa e com muitos personagens eu fasso o melhor possivel para agradar aos leitores... Sei como é chato quando você trabalha muito em uma ficha para então se decepcionar com a qualidade da fic. por isso eu não vou baixar o nivel para postar em menos tempo, espero que compreendam.  
Acho que já citei todos os personagens que faltavam, os que não apareceram nesse capítulo aparecerão no próximo, são muitos personagens e não consigo encaixar todos em um único capítulo.  
Quero dizer também, que aqueles que não mostrarem interece pela fic. não terão seus personagens retirados, mas perderão importancia... Não vou tentar imprecionar a leitores que nem ao menos leêm.  
Tenho muitos planos pra essa fic. e vou me empenhar para que o próximo capítulo saia mais rápido.  
Sem respostas de reviews hoje, não queremos mais atrasos não é?  
Mas quero dizer que qualquer critica, sugestão ou comentário será muito bem vindo, lido e considerado.  
Não se esqueçam que são as reviews de vocês que motivam o nosso trabalho, por isso, Deêm "Go" e façam uma autora feliz sim?  
Obrigada de verdade a todos que acompanham a fic.  
Kisses... :*_


	5. AVISO!

Queridos leitores e leitoras, Gabihh-chan está de volta!

Mil desculpas pela demora horrível, e ainda mais por não ter um novo capítulo pronto pra vocês, mas vim deixar um aviso:

Depois de um belo sumiço eu estou retomando a fanfiction humanidade! \o/ (jogam tomates na autora).

Olha, eu realmente devo desculpas pela demora, quero esclarecer que não cheguei nem a pensar em abandonar essa fic. Porque ainda tenho muitas idéias pra ela e é um dos melhores trabalhos que já fiz, mas como todos sabem, cada autor tem uma vida paralela a telinha do computador e ela nem sempre é tranqüila o bastante pra nos deixar tempo pra passar horas escrevendo uma BOA fic.

Eu não queria abaixar o nível da fic. E escrever de qualquer jeito só pra colocar mais capítulos, então eu tive mesmo que dar um tempinho! Na mudança de ano a vida ficou bem corrida... Muita coisa pra fazer e semanas de provas atrás de outras, trabalhos... Só agora que deu uma acalmada e eu posso voltar a escrever. Espero que ainda leiam ;/

Portanto: Logo, logo haverá um capitulo de humanidade novinho esperando por vocês :D

Eu entendo que em decorrência a minha demora com o capítulos, alguns autores das fichas não estejam mais interessados, acontece né? ;/

Mas eu peço que se esse for o caso, me avisem! O personagem perderá importância ou será retirado da fic. De alguma maneira... Eu não vou escrever sobre um personagem que ninguém lê. Acontecerá o mesmo com aqueles que mesmo não avisando, mostrarem desinteresse, ou seja, não comentar por capítulos seguidos, quer dizer no mínimo que a pessoa nem lê mais.

Espero que compreendam, eu agradeço muito!

Kissus,

Gabihh-chan.


End file.
